Timelines
by Japhith
Summary: The past shapes us, the present drives us, and the future gives us hope. Sequel to ReEducating Miss Roth.
1. The Past I

Timelines

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jake McDonald

Opening Notes: This is a follow up to Re-Educating Miss Roth. While its not a sequel, it will fill in a few holes in the plot, and advance the story a little more. The TRUE sequel will be coming afterwards, but for now, while I work on everything else I'm working on, this will have to sate your lust for more REMR. So here it is. Read, review.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

The Past – Part One: Jinx

* * *

Jinx grunted and heaved with all her might as she planted her feet firmly. Her fourteen year old frame strained against the weight of her hulking opponent as he was lifted from his feet, flipped over her shoulder, and slammed into the non-matted floor of the sparring ring. The large young man groaned, and Jinx stepped back with a grin, brushing some sweat from her brow and running a hand through her pixie short blonde hair.

"Gotcha, Mammoth." She clicked her tongue and pointed at him.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" he blinked up at her through pain-blurred eyes.

"Yeah? Well you're a big dumb fucking loser, so naa!" She stuck out her tongue and skipped away, over to an older woman with gray hair pulled up into a sever bun. She bowed respectfully, the top of her gi falling open a little to reveal developing cleavage. The old woman sniffed in an irritated manner, then motioned for Jinx to straighten.

"You've done very well in the past three weeks, Jinx. Your request for personal time is granted. Do what you have to do, but be back to the HIVE in two days. No more, no less."

"Yes, Headmistress. I'll come back on schedule."

"Good. Remember, you've graduated now, so you're fully qualified to take on any mission you deem worthy of your time. Just remember that I have work for you when you return."

Jinx stood up straighter with a sparkle in her eyes, "Really? You have a mission for us?"

"Yes, you silly girl. Now go." The Headmistress swatted her across the side of the head in a manner that was anything but loving and paternal, and Jinx scampered off to her room to change.

* * *

Leaning over her vanity, Jinx finished applying the last bit of makeup to her pale face. Sitting back, she inspected the natural colored lip-gloss and black eyeliner and eye shadow. Nodding, she turned to the only other person in the room, "What do you think?"

"Not bad. You should really dye your hair though." The speaker was a teenage girl dressed in a leather halter top and tight leather pants. She too was pale, but her fire engine red hair burst around her ears in a punk rock kind of style.

"Yeah? What color?" Jinx turned back to her vanity and pulled a contact case towards her self. Carefully, she started to put in her blue tinted contacts.

"I dunno…" the girl grinned, "Maybe… pink?"  
"Gag." Jinx rolled her now blue eyes, "I hate pink, Shimmer."

"Oh come on… you can call me Selinda in here, Jenny."

"We shouldn't get used to it though." Jinx blinked at her and smiled, "I kicked your brother's ass today."

"I heard." Shimmer grinned, "His ego is bruised."

"Let it be. He'll get over it."

"Yeah. Hey, you look cute!"

Jinx stood up and spun about in place. She was wearing light colored blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. Her boots were black as well, and she had a denim jacket tossed over the back of her chair.

"Think I can pass as a civilian?"

"Definitely. Why are you going out anyway?" Shimmer stood up as Jinx pulled on her jacket, "You have some hot boy you're meeting?"

"Nope." Jinx smiled in a grim way, "I'm going home to see my mom."

* * *

Jinx stepped silently up to a room in the restricted area of the HIVE HQ and pulled a security pass out of her pocket. Gizmo had made it for her a while ago, but she'd only now found a use for it. Swiping it through the card reader next to the door, she paused and waited while the lock disengaged. The door hissed open and the lights came on inside.

Stepping into the room, Jinx grinned. This was the armory, and it was full of all kinds of weapons and armors that could make her into one of the meanest bitches on the West Coast in a matter of minutes. It was tempting to grab a few laser cannons and just go to town on LA or something, but she was here for a particular reason.

Walking over to the standard firearms, Jinx opened a box and pulled out a snub nosed .38, and four sets of speed loaders to go with it. Checking the chamber, she found it to be loaded and ready to go. She made sure the safety was on before she tucked it into a holster that she then clipped to the back of her belt underneath her jacket.

After closing the case she'd gotten the gun from, Jinx made sure everything was in order, then silently slipped back out of the room and out of the restricted area.

* * *

The blonde haired girl squinted into the sunlight as she stepped out the front doors of the massive office building that served as the front for HIVE HQ. Most of the training facilities she had been living in for the past eight years were sublevels, and even though she'd been outside the building regularly for training and exercise, this would be the first time she'd spent more than twelve hours at a time topside since she'd started.

Her first stop would be the train station, where she would grab a ride to San Francisco. She'd managed to track down an address for her mother, and the two of them were going to have a little chat when she got there.

Patting her gun, Jinx smiled grimly.

* * *

An hour later, Jinx was staring out the window of an Amtrak train as it was leaving the outskirts of L.A. and moving into the Californian countryside. She blinked at the reflection of her blue eyes and blonde hair, wondering if her mother would even recognize her. The last time she'd seen her mother, the woman had tried to stab her to death with a double-edged switchblade. If her powers hadn't flared out of control and blasted them away from each other, Jinx was sure she'd have died that night.

Now, with eight years of HIVE training and a better grip on her powers, Jinx was ready to confront her once again. She wasn't sure if the reunion would be bittersweet or violent, but she did know one thing; it would be the last time she ever saw her mother.

As she pondered the impending meeting, the man sitting in the seat across from her cleared his throat. She glanced over at him and he smiled at her.

He was an older gentleman, wearing a gray tweed suit and a red tie, with polished black shoes. He held a small suitcase in his lap, and his expression was kind and grandfatherly. When he spoke it was with a kind tone, rich and deep, "You look like you're lost somewhere there dear."

"Just thinking about my trip." She replied in a clipped tone.

"I see." He nodded, never loosing his smile, "Forgive me for interrupting. I've never been able to let a young person look so sad and serious without trying to cheer them up."

Jinx arched an eyebrow, "That so?"

"It is." He nodded and turned his blue-eyed gaze out the window, still smiling, "You're far too young and full of life to look so worried. I don't know what's bothering you, but it can't be so bad as all that. You have a full life ahead of you, and it will be full of more joy and laughter than you can think of now… the bad times never last, dear."

Jinx frowned at him. She shook her head and looked back out the window as well, "If you knew the things I know… the things I've chosen to do with my life… you'd realize that I don't have the luxury of acting like a kid… I'm all grown up now, Pops." She closed her eyes and sat back, a sad look coming over her face, "All grown up and ready to face my demons."

The old man closed his eyes as well and settled back without another word.

Jinx noticed that he didn't smile again the whole trip.

* * *

The address for her mother was a house in a suburban neighborhood two miles outside of downtown proper. The houses seemed older, and slightly run down, but at least they sat far enough apart that the residents couldn't look in each other's windows. Jinx thought the whole thing looked like a boring and insipid existence.

Then again, she was a super-villain, so not many things compared to the excitement of her life.

Walking down the cracked and weed-ridden path that lead to the door, Jinx inspected the printout in her hand. On it, her mother's name was listed as the primary mortgage holder, but another name was listed as well.

"Rebecca Wrangler and Thomas Creed." She muttered, "Looks like Mom found herself a man…" stopping at the door and tucking the printout away, she rang the bell.

After waiting for several minutes, she looked around, then rang the bell again. Leaning back, she looked and saw that there were two cars parked in the open garage. She only waited another thirty seconds before she started punching the bell repeatedly.

A shout from inside yelled at her to cut it out, so she did as the door was flung open. Standing there was a man she could only assume was Thomas Creed.

He was tall, a little over six foot, and had stringy brown hair. It was greasy, and hung limply over his eyes. Stubble covered his face, and his beady dark green eyes stared at her in an angry manner.

The man was wearing stained blue jeans, and ragged looking white socks, as well as a white shirt that looked more yellow than it really should have. His whole posture and attitude seemed furious.

"Who the fuck are you?" he demanded.

Jinx blinked up at him, then smiled in a cute manner, "No one special. Is Rebecca home?"

"No." he went to slam the door in her face, but Jinx reached out and stopped it with one hand. He blinked down at the display of strength from such a young girl, and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Look." Jinx took a step forward, into the doorway. Thomas took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her. Jinx plunged on with a deep breath, "Rebecca and I… we go way back. I know she'll be happy to see me… do you know when she'll be back? I'll wait for her."

Tom growled out, "How the hell should I know when she'll be back? Fuckin' bitch comes and goes as she pleases."

"Uh… are you her husband or-"

"Boyfriend."

"You don't _sound_ like a boyfriend."

"If my girl was faithful at all, I wouldn't be so mad at her."

"You been drinking?" Jinx sniffed at him, and sure enough, he smelled like liquor.

"Yeah, so? I'm an adult, kid. Now how do you know Rebecca?"

Jinx glared at him, then stepped up and shoved him back into the house, "I'm her daughter."

Tom blinked down at her for a minute, then breathed out, "So… that sob story she had about a kid that tried to kill her was true?"

"Well, it was kind of the other way around, but yeah." Jinx scowled at him, "Now tell me where my mother is you lying sack of shit, or I'm going to get angry."

"She said you have powers."

"She wasn't lying." Jinx growled, and a crack formed along the wall behind her.

Tom paused for a moment, then turned and walked back towards the living room, where Jinx could hear the TV blaring, "She's around here somewhere. Look for her yourself."

Jinx was immediately suspicious, but decided that if he was leaving her alone to do whatever she wanted he had to be telling the truth about her mother. She'd just have to start looking, room by room.

So she started searching. The master bedroom was dark, with pulled shades and forest green painted walls. The bed was a mess of crumpled sheets, and used condoms littered the floor, along with a small mirror on one of the bedside tables covered with a white powder. Moving on to the bathroom, Jinx covered her nose and stepped back out, not wanting to go anywhere near something that smelled so bad.

Wandering around the rest of the house turned up nothing. The kitchen was full of dirty dishes and flies buzzing around a half eaten pot of something on the stove, and the dining room held nothing except a table full of unpaid bills and porn mags.

Jinx was about to head to the living room and attempt to get more info out of Tom when she noticed a door in the family room. Walking to it, she pushed it open and found a staircase leading down.

Carefully, Jinx walked down the steps. She was acutely aware of each creek and groan the wooden planks made, but was sure she was going slow enough for anyone down there to not notice it too much. As she moved, she pulled her gun from its holster behind back.

* * *

As soon as she made it to the cement floor of the basement, Jinx had to cover her mouth. There was a smell that seemed to linger there, and it was sickening. A washer and dryer sat off to one side, and heaps of dirty laundry were piled about.

"Dirty laundry doesn't smell like this…" Jinx muttered, and yanked a handkerchief from her pocket. She quickly folded it and pressed it to her mouth and nose, blocking out the smell.

Putting her gun away, Jinx moved forward and started to move the moldy clothes aside. After several seconds of digging, she uncovered a hand.

Her heart stopped.

Things seemed to move in slow motion as Jinx ripped through the clothes, tossing them all aside until she uncovered the still form of her mother. Rebecca Wrangler was lying in a dried puddle of her own blood that had seeped from a large cut on her head.

Jinx fell to her knees next to her mother and reached out to her, dropping her nose guard. "No… Mom… you're not… you can't be…" checking for a pulse, then for breath, Jinx sat back and looked up at the ceiling, tears forming in her eyes, "You're dead, Mom." She said.

A skittering caught her attention and Jinx looked back down to see a rat gnawing on her mothers arm. Rage filled her eyes and Jinx lashed out and grabbed the vermin up. She hurled it into a wall, where it's tiny neck broke, and it fell lifeless to the ground.

Moving around to one side, Jinx pulled her mother's head up into her lap and brushed the blood matted blonde hair from her face. As her tears fell and mingled with that blood, she noticed a box clutched in the dead woman's hands. Reaching out, she pulled it out of the cold grasp it was in and opened it. Inside were several photographs and letters. Pulling them out, Jinx started to sift through them, even the tears slid down her face.

The first letter was written to her mother from her grandmother. It proclaimed support and offered monetary aid for the unexpected pregnancy that had resulted in Jinx herself. No name was mentioned for her grandmother, so Jinx set the letter aside. If she ever wanted to track the woman down, she was more than capable. Next was a family picture of what Jinx assumed was her mother as a child, her grandparents, and a boy who could only be her mother's brother.

"An uncle…" Jinx muttered through her tears and sniffed. She flipped through a few more pictures of the two children at play, and then came to her own birth certificate and a picture of herself as an infant. She pocketed those, then looked at the next picture. It was of herself as a young girl, smiling up at the camera with blonde hair done up in pigtails and pink eyes sparkling.

Flipping the picture over, Jinx read the handwritten note on the back.

_Jenny, age 4. Pretty pink eyes!_

A tear splattered down on the picture, and Jinx rubbed at her eyes. With a cry of anguish, she quickly lifted her free hand and pulled the contacts from her eyes. Blinking naked pink eyes down at her dead mother, Jinx put everything back in the box, and set it aside. Her training was kicking in now, and she was pushing everything down. Tears were for the weak… even though she knew she'd cry again later.

A quick inspection of her body confirmed what Jinx had suspected from the beginning. Bruises and swelling in the shape of a hand here, a fist imprint there. Tom had beaten her so badly she'd come down here, probably passed out and slammed her head into the ground, then bled to death.

Standing and taking the box of mementos with her, Jinx walked to the stairs. Once there, she paused and looked back, "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, mom… I'll set things right for you." She turned back to the stairs, "Bye… Mom."

* * *

Tom looked up as Jinx stepped into the living room. He smiled at her in a grim manner, "You find her?"

"Yeah. You did a lousy job hiding the body."

"Fuck it." Tom laughed, "I'm getting out of this town soon anyway."

"Right…" Jinx put the box down on the ground carefully, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Thomas?"

"Call me Tom. And hey… you never even liked your mom anyway, did you? I mean, she tried to kill you, didn't she?"

"Yes… but she was still my mother, asshole." Jinx glared at him, and he saw for the first time she had slightly glowing pink eyes.

"Shit…" he grinned, "You really _do_ have powers. With you and me together kid… we could tear shit _up_ and make a _ton_ of cash!"

Jinx's eyes pulsed with pink light for a moment, "Tom… I've been training with a criminal organization for the past eight years that specializes in mercenary work and large-scale robberies. One of my final exams this year was to steal something worth at least a million dollars."

"Shit, girl! You can make that kind of cash?"

"Tom, I'm not going to work with you."

"Oh yeah? You not good enough for me? Just like your mom wasn't good enough for me?" he stood up and took a threatening step forward.

Jinx grinned and strode up to him. She leaned up into his face and whispered in a husky voice, "You want me to replace her, Tom? You want to have me make money for you? You want to fuck me like you fucked her?"

Tom grinned down at her and opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a choked wail. Jinx had reached out and grabbed his balls, squeezing them as hard as she could. Tom slapped at her hands and she let go of him as she stepped back, her eyes blazing with pink light. Tom gasped and threw a punch at her head, which Jinx caught easily.

"Are we moving on to that stage in our relationship already, Tom? You gonna hit me like you hit her too?" Jinx hauled back and slammed her fist into his nose, blasting him off his feet and to his back. As he shook his head and tried to regain his bearings, he became aware of Jinx walking across the room to the fireplace, then back to him.

"You little bitch… I'm gonna-"

Jinx stomped a foot into his mouth, then stabbed down at him with the fireplace poker, pinning his hand to the floor. Tom screamed and jerked about, but Jinx held him fast, grinning as his blood seeped around her boot.

"Why'd you do it, Tom?" Jinx let go of the poker, satisfied that it would hold him down, "Why'd you have to hit her like that?" She reached down and rammed her hands under his ribs, pulling up. He continued to scream as there was a loud crack and his bottom two ribs broke on either side.

"You're going to die, Thomas." Jinx glared down at him with the pink light fading from her eyes, "But I want you to suffer first. I want you to know how she felt."

With that, she proceeded to work him over with all the knowledge of anatomy she had in her head. When she was finished, all he could do was moan and twitch. He looked up at her through the blood splattered around him, and muttered out through the gore, "Who… the fuck… are you?"

"My name," she replied as she stood up and pulled the .38 from behind herself, "is Jinx."

She fired all six rounds directly into his face.

* * *

Jinx stepped out the front door of the house and looked back in. From her vantage she could see the blood splattered all over the living room, as well as the gas can she'd found in the garage. Most of the entry way was covered in gas, and she sighed as she pulled out a book of matches she'd found in the kitchen.

"I know this is your house, Mom," she said, "but I don't think I can leave it… it's time I buried my past."

It only took her a moment to light the match and drop it in the gas. As the entry way lit up, she sniffed, making sure the burners from the gas stove in the kitchen, and the gas fireplace were still pumping out.

As Jinx stepped down the street, the keepsake box under her arm, her mother's house exploded. The fireball erupted into the sky behind her, and framed her figure as she marched straight ahead.

Never looking back.

* * *

Two days later, Gizmo and Mammoth stood in the hall outside Jinx's room at HIVE headquarters with frowns on their faces. Gizmo fumed.

"What the heck is taking that snot burglar so long?" he demanded.

"I dunno." Mammoth shrugged.

Behind them, Shimmer walked down the hall, "Hey guys." She had a bag slung over her shoulder, "I'm off to Rome on a mission. You seen Jinx?"

"She's in her freakin' room." Gizmo waved at the door, "We've been knocking, but she wont come out. We've got a meeting with the Headmistress in like, fifteen minutes!"

Shimmer frowned, "Baran, move." She shoved her brother aside and knocked on the door, "Jinx? Baby, its Selinda. Open up."

"Yeah!" Gizmo shouted, "Come out ya blonde haired scrum buffer!"

The door opened suddenly and Jinx stepped out, wearing a black blouse and skirt. Her stockings were stripped pink and black, and her clunky black boots clumped as she walked. Most shocking of all was her hair, which she'd styled up into two small points that looked like devil horns, no more than an inch long with her hair so short.

And it was pink. Bright, bubble gum, pink.

"Uh…" Shimmer grinned, "You took my advice!"

"But…" Gizmo pointed, "You hate pink!"

"Yeah!" Mammoth put in stupidly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jinx grinned at them, blinking smiling pink eyes, "Pink is my favorite color!"

As she skipped off down the hall, the two boys stared after her in shock. Shimmer just smiled and turned away, walking the opposit direction so she could be off to Rome.

* * *

Next: The Present – Part One: Hanna 


	2. The Present I

Timelines

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: I was going to wait and post this and the next chapter together, since these are turning out to be much shorter than the REMR chapters were. I got sidetracked with another story however, and I've been working over time on four different projects now. (That's right… four.) You'll have to wait a little longer for the next chapter of this, and you'll have to wait just a bit longer for the two new stories, as well as the next part of JCSymph, but it'll all be worth it, I promise.

* * *

The Present - Part One: Hanna

* * *

Hanna sat down on top of the box she had just set on the floor of her brand new second floor apartment and sighed. Mopping some of the sweat off of her brown, she glanced over to the window, where she'd already stuck an out-door thermometer.

"Ninety-seven degrees..." she moaned, "I'm pregnant, damn it all... I shouldn't be doing this much heavy lifting in ninety-seven degree humid heat." She fanned herself and pulled at the collar of her light pink tank top. The loose black maternity shorts she wore rode up on her thighs, and her shirt pulled up a little as well, revealing her slightly rounded stomach.

Jenny walked into the apartment holding another few boxes and put them on the counter, "You said you wanted help moving in, girl, not that we were supposed to do it all for you." She shook her head, "You're only four months along. You can do a little more." She wore tight black spandex shorts, a sports bra, and a white men's undershirt. A bandana tied around her head held back her blonde hair, streaked with dark pink highlights.

"Four months is like, almost halfway there." Hanna rolled her eyes, "At least I'm not throwing up every morning anymore."

Raven appeared in the living room with a couch, and lowered her arms as she pushed a pulse of black energy throughout the room. The temperature dropped by almost ten degrees and the other two girls shivered. Placing her hands on her hips, she scowled at them. "Are the two of you done bitching yet?"

The dark Titan wore cut off jean shorts and a plain black t-shirt. Her slightly-more-than-shoulder-length hair was tied back in a pony tail.

"Hey, _I'm_ not bitching." Jinx grinned, "Let's get that bed up here next."

"Don't need to." Raven shook her head, "Kori is bringing it."

On cue, the red haired alien girl literally flew into the apartment with a heavy oak queen sized bed frame in hand. She winked as she flew past, her short cut off jeans and tight pink top flashing by. As soon as she zipped into the bedroom, Donna came in behind her, also flying and toting the box spring and mattress. Wearing a red halter top with the dual gold W's of Wonder Woman, and tight blue and white striped capris, she looked rather all American. Grinning at them she flew into the bedroom after Starfire.

After a few moments, a blonde woman who looked to be around twenty or so huffed into the apartment through the main door holding a box labeled as 'DVDs.' She sat the box down next to Hanna, then sat down on top of it, "Sure does pay to have super strong friends, eh Sis?"

Hanna giggled and put an arm around her sister. Both of them had mid length blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and round, smiling faces. Aside from being a little shorter than her sister, Hanna looked almost exactly like her.

"Carrie?" Jinx asked as she walked back to the door, "Who's watching the moving van if you're up here?"

"Oh, some little green bird showed up and offered to help out." the older blonde woman stood up and grinned, "Said something about a pretty girl he knew up here needing some help."

"Gar!" Hanna squealed with delight and dashed out the door.

"That little shit!" Jenny stomped a foot, "This was suppose to be a girls day!"

* * *

When the three Titans, Jenny and Carrie got back down the stairs to the moving van, they found Hanna leaning against Beast Boy, who was leaning back against the van. Her arms rested casually around his neck, and his hands were planted on her hips, holding her to him in a gentle manner. All four girls stopped and smiled at the scene.

"She's recovered so quickly..." Donna whispered to Raven, "I can't help but think Garfield has something to do with that."

"As much as it might pain me to admit it, you're right." Raven nodded, "He's been so helpful to her. I just hope it lasts."

"Why wouldn't it?" Carrie sat down on the steps as Beast Boy and Hanna continued to talk and laugh, completely oblivious to the presence of their friends.

The other three girls sat down as well, and Raven frowned, "Beast Boy is a Titan, Carrie. He has numerous responsibilities that don't make him the most available person in the world. Add to that the high stress level of the super-hero job, and the... somewhat high mortality rate..."

At Carrie's gasp, Donna raised a fist in a mock-cheer, "Oh yeah. That's us super-heroes. Slowing down evil by getting in the way."

Starfire giggled and shook her head, "Do not let them frighten you so, Carrie. None of the Titans has ever..." she trailed off and glanced at Raven, "Well, only one of us has fallen in battle. Considering the sheer number of Titans in the world, that is not a significant number."

"Don't give her false hope, Kori." Raven frowned at her friend.

"Do not give her such cause to worry, Friend Raven." Starfire smiled at her, "You are much too negative for your own good."

"You two are NOT having that argument again." Donna bonked them both on the head, and they winced, "Should we break up the love fest over there, or let them smooch some more?"

Jenny, who had been oddly silent the whole conversation stood up, "I'll break 'em up."

As she walked over to Beast Boy and Hanna, Carrie asked quietly, "Um... which Titan... you know... died?"

Her question was met with silence for a few moments, then Raven answered, "Terra was turned into a statue by the magnitude of her own powers as she stopped a volcano from blowing up Jump City. She also pitched Slade into it in the process."

Starfire spoke up, "Even though she betrayed us... she came back in the end. She showed her true nature."

"Terra was a Titan, through and through." Raven said firmly, and stood up. Jenny was shoving Beast Boy down the sidewalk, who was waving over his shoulder to a giggling Hanna. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

It was 3:00 in the afternoon by the time everything was moved in and most of it was unpacked. Several boxes of clothes still sat in the closet of the bedroom, but the dishes were put away, all the furniture was set up, and Donna was just finishing hooking up the cable. As she put the last wire in place, she floated back over to the couch where Raven, Hanna, and Carrie sat, and plopped down on the floor next to Jinx and Starfire.

Hanna lifted the remote and flipped on the twenty-seven-inch TV, bringing up a picture, and sound coming from the surround sound speakers.

"Got it right on the first try!" Donna pumped a fist in the air, "Yes!"

"Are you sure Cyborg didn't need any of this?" Hanna looked nervously at Raven.

"He said it was just some 'old stuff he had laying around.'" Raven rolled her eyes, "I peeled the price tags off before I brought it over."

"He _bought _all new stuff for me?" Hanna looked aghast, "That's... I mean… I can't accept this!"

"Sure you can." Jenny poked her in the knee, "The government aid Robin got you only goes so far, Hanna. The Titans have a ridiculous amount of money to blow, due to their various benefactors. You're lucky Vic didn't custom make you any of his own personal brand of sound equipment." she winked, "Trust me, you'd go deaf."

Hanna shook her head, "I don't know... you've all done so much for me already-"

"Sis, get over it." Carrie rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around the shorter blonde girl, "Mom and Dad _disowned_ you. They've cut you off financially, and I think they're about ready to give up on me for helping you out." She turned her sister to face her and put a hand on her cheek, "You don't have many options, and it's not like this is simple charity or something... your friends really care about you."

"I'm the Godmother for crying out loud." Raven stood up and faced Hanna, "Get used to it. Until you can get up on your own two feet, we're here for you every step of the way."  
Hanna sniffed and wiped some tears from her eyes, "Thank you. All of you, so much..."  
Donna floated up off the ground, "Enough mush!" she grinned as everyone laughed, "What's everyone doing tonight?"

"I believe you and I are to investigate the disturbances in the desert east of the city." Starfire floated up next to her, "Robin will want us back at the Tower soon."

"Oh yeah..." Donna rolled her eyes, "Still a work-a-holic, that kid."

Jenny stood as well, "I have my own stuff to unpack at my place." she looked over at Raven, "You in?"

"Sorry..." Raven was looking out the window, "I... have something I need to do tonight."

"Just the two of us here then." Carrie hugged her sister again, "Think you can hang out with your boring old sister for a night?"

"Donna's two years older than you. If I can hang out with her, then I can hang out with you."

"Thanks, Hanna." Donna swatted at her and the blonde giggled and defended herself with a couch pillow.

* * *

A few hours later, Hanna squinted at a baby-tee as she put it on a hanger and hung it in her closet, "All this stuff better still fit me after I pop this kid out."

Carrie rolled her eyes from where she was arranging an aloe plant and a cactus by the bedroom window, "I somehow doubt you'll have much time to wear clubbing clothes after your son is born, dear."

"Yeah." Hanna sighed, "My life is over for the next eighteen years."

"Hey, at least you have a boyfriend."

"I do..." Hanna smiled over at her sister, "Gar's really sweet, you know? But..." she frowned and looked away, "I can't help but feel that one of these days he wont come back from a mission... I worry about him so much when he's working."

"It's what he chooses to do, Hanna. You'll never be able to change that about him."

"I know..." the shorter blonde girl blinked tears out of her eyes and sat down on her bed, "I just... I know he's really talented, and he's safe about what he does, but he'll put everyone else's life before his own if it comes to it. I don't know if I can date a guy who might end up dead any day."

"You definitely don't need that stress." Carrie walked over and sat on the bed next to her sister, "But seriously? I think he's a great guy, and he'll be a great Daddy."

"We haven't talked about that at all..." Hanna groaned, running the back of her hand across her moist eyes, "I don't know if he's ready for Daddy-Duty."

"Is there ever a guy who is?" Carrie laughed, and hugged Hanna, "Let's get some ice cream."

"Oh... you said the magic word." Hanna stood up and pulled her sister along, "I know the _best_ frozen custard place in the _world _just a few blocks from here..."

* * *

Hanna and Carrie sat at a bistro table on the patio of Mike and Bennies Frozen Delight, both of them with huge heaping dishes of chocolate frozen custard. As they wolfed down the icy treats, a pair of hands dropped over Hanna's eyes and a light female voice spoke from behind her, "Guess who?"

"Becka!" Hanna turned in her seat and threw her arms around her best friend, "I didn't think I would see you for another week!"

"Daddy took pity on me and flew me back from DC this afternoon. I stopped by your new apartment, but you weren't there, so I checked the next most obvious place." Becka grinned as she walked around the table and sat down in-between the two sisters, "Hey Carrie."

"How've you been? I haven't seen you since graduation." the taller blonde took a huge bite of ice cream and took in Becka's appearance. She wore a knee length skirt with a swirling red and orange summery pattern on it, and a pale yellow button down shirt with the bottom three buttons undone, revealing a flat tummy and a new belly button ring. Black kitten heals adorned her feet, and her brown hair was cut a little shorter than shoulder length. She'd streaked it with lighter brown highlights as well, giving it a very light, sunny feel. "You look good." Carrie pronounced.

Becka laughed, "Thanks. I've been working out a little, trying to get in shape for my bikini. Haven't even hit the beach once this summer."

"I don't think I'll be hitting the beach at all." Hanna stuck out her tongue, "You know, this whole being pregnant thing makes me look like a beached whale."

"We'll find you the cutest pregnancy suit in the world tomorrow." Becka nodded, "You and I are going shopping, sister."

"Heh." Carrie waved, "I'm in! I love shopping!"

Hanna groaned, "Hell. I better come then too so the two of you don't but clothes that'll make you look like idiots."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Becka motioned to her ensemble, "I picked out this outfit myself!"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "I bought you that skirt for your birthday last year, and I helped you pick out the shirt _and_ the heels. Don't tell me I didn't make that outfit for you."

Carrie laughed as Becka blushed and stole some of Hanna's frozen custard.

* * *

By the time the two sister got back to Hanna's new apartment, they were in much higher spirits then when they left. Carrie yawned hugely and stretched her arms above her head, "Man! I'm beat!"

"All that moving really wore us down, that's for sure." Hanna inspected her cupboards, "I need to hit the super-market tomorrow."

"We'll make it part of our shopping trip." Carrie walked over to her and draped her arms around her neck from behind her, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah…" Hanna smiled over her shoulder at her sister, "Like I said… Gar's really careful about what he does. He mostly runs support anyway while the others take down the baddies. His powers tend to lend him more to that."

"Listen to you talking about super-heroes like you know everything."

"Well, Gar did give me a rather lengthy explanation about how and why his powers work, so I do know a little." Hanna laughed, "Come on… let's go to bed."

* * *

Hanna groaned and rolled over as she woke up suddenly. There was a sharp ringing sound coming from her nightstand. After a few seconds, she realized it was her cell phone.

Grabbing it and flipping it open, she checked the time display. It was 3:26 in the morning. She put the phone to her ear,

"Whoever the hell this, it had better good."

_"Hanna?"_ she blinked as she recognized Donna's voice, _"Hey girl… um… Garfield wanted me to call you…"_

"For what?" Hanna sat up and felt her sister stir next to her. Carrie blinked open her eyes and looked over at her with a questioning stare. Hanna ran a hand through her hair and listened to Donna.

_"We were out looking into a disturbance down in the industrial quarter when we found a group of guys… you know what? It doesn't matter. They had guns, we got shot at, and Gar got hit."_

"What?" Hanna gasped and swung her legs out of bed, looking for the shorts she'd been wearing earlier the day before, "Is he okay? How bad is it?"

_"He's fine. Nothing critical, just a minor wound in his left leg. Raven's not back to the Tower yet, but when she gets here it'll be a cinch for her to heal up."_ Donna didn't sound too worried.

"I'm on my way now." Hanna said in a no-nonsense kind of voice, "Will I be able to get into the Tower without a security code?"

_"Hanna, you don't need to rush out. Gar just wanted me to let you know right away. He said you'd want to."_

"And I want to be there, Donna. I'm on my way."

_"Okay, okay. I'll have someone meet you at the doors so Vic's security system doesn't fry you." _

"Thanks. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Hanna snapped her phone shut, then turned to her sister, who was already pulling on clothes, "I need a ride to the Tower. Gar's been shot."

"I figured it was something." Carrie sounded half awake, "Just let me splash some water on my face so I don't drive us into the bay…"

* * *

When Hanna and Carrie walked up to the doors of Titans Tower, they saw Starfire sitting out in the moonlight, humming with a light smile on her face. She almost laughed when she was the look Hanna had.

"Friend, do not look so alarmed! Garfield's wound is a minor one, and is hardly cause for worry."

Hanna shook her head, "I wont know that until I see him."

Star nodded, "Very well. It is good to see you again so soon, Carrie."

"You too Kori." Carrie was staring up at the Tower, "It's even more impressive up close."

"You get used to it." Hanna replied, then motioned for Starfire to get up and open the doors. The alien girl smiled at her and complied quickly.

"Follow me, please." Star beckoned them with a wave and flew off into the depths of the Tower.

* * *

The first thing Hanna heard when she stepped out of the elevator and on to the medical level of Titans tower was Donna cursing, "Zeus damn it, Garfield! Hold still!"

"OW!" came the green changeling's voice, "Cy, cut it out!"

"Stop being such a wimp, BB." Cyborg replied, "Even though Raven can heal the wound just fine, I still need to take the bullet out."

Hanna quickly walked down the hallway to the open door that led into the room the voices were coming from. Starfire made a grab for her, but missed and was unable to hold her back. Hanna stopped in the door and her eyes grew wide.

Beast Boy lay on a bed, his right pant leg ripped off high on his thigh. Donna was holding his shoulders down as he squirmed against her vastly superior strength. Cyborg was leaned over his leg, holding it down with one hand and attempting to use a laser cutter to create a small cut so he could extract the bullet. Hanna's eyes fixed on the wound and she felt her stomach churn.

Even after the carnage she'd seen at the school attack, she'd never been this close to an open gun shot wound. Beast Boy's thigh was covered in blood, and it was soaking the top of the table he was laying on, dripping down to the floor. He pushed at Cy once more, looking more angry than hurt, but still in pain.

"Can't you give me some kind of seditive or something dude?"

"I _did_. Cyborg replied, "You have to relax for it to work though!"

"How can I relax when you're trying to carve me up like a thanksgiving turkey?" Beast Boy demanded, and he glared past the robotic Titan. His eyes met Hanna's and he breathed out a small noise of shock, "Hanna!"

Cy looked over his shoulder and Donna looked up. Hanna covered her mouth, turned away and was violently sick out in the hallway. She fell to her hands and knees as a sob broke from her throat, and wretched again, emptying the last of her ice cream diner on the floor.

Strong hands pulled her upright a moment later and she heard Starfire's voice muttering in her ear, "Come with me, Hanna. Carrie, could you…?" Hanna felt her sister's hands on her arm and they walked carefully around the puddle of vomit on the floor and down to another room. Starfire guided her to the bed there and sat her down.

"My God… Kori… you said it wasn't that bad…"

"Truly, it is not." Starfire replied in a soothing voice, "I know it looked like a lot of blood, but the wound is shallow, and Garfield is more angry at himself than he is in pain. These things happen every few months."

"Every few months?" Hanna gagged out.

"Not just to Beast Boy!" Starfire corrected herself quickly, "Robin has broken an arm before, I myself have suffered several rather painful laser burns, Cyborg has had most of his body destroyed all at once, and even Raven has had a few close calls with falling from the sky and being hit by flying rubble."

Hanna shook her head, "But… all that blood…"

"It is not so much, truthfully. In all honesty…" Starfire hesitated, then plunged on, "Beast Boy has lost more than that before. Several of our fights have ended in almost all of us hurt and bleeding."

"But… but…" Hanna was almost hyperventilating.

"Hanna." A strong voice spoke from the doorway. All three girls looked over as Robin walked into the room, a frown on his face, "Calm down."

Hanna swallowed hard, then looked at him defiantly, "Is this how you lead your team, Robin? Is this how you-"

"Be quiet." The Boy Wonder scowled at her, "What happened to Beast Boy tonight, I take full responsibility for. I gave an order for him to take someone down prematurely. I realize it's my fault he got hit." The dark leader of the Titans stepped forward and his voice grew fierce, "But I don't need a civilian to rip me a new one over it. As Starfire said, these things happen. It's part of the job. Beast Boy took that hit tonight to save lives, not because he was being stupid or reckless." Robin stepped back from her, leaving her looking terrified of him, "If you can't handle this, Hanna, leave the Tower now, and don't ever contact Beast Boy again."

With that, he whirled around in a swirl of cape and stalked out of the room.

Starfire sighed, "Hanna… why did you antagonize him so?"

"What?" Hanna turned on her, "He was just a huge ass to me, and you're taking his side?"

"Hanna… friend…" Starfire floated in front of her and gazed at her with an earnest expression, "One thing you mush always realize about Robin is that he takes everything that happens to the Titans and to the people he tries to protect very seriously. For someone so strong and willful, he is very self-depreciating. Every time we are hurt, or an innocent dies… he takes it personally." She smiled in a sad way, "He will be in a bad mood over this for at least two days."

Hanna looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry I ragged on him."

"It is okay… now, I shall go check on Beast Boy and give you an update on his condition. Please, stay here until Raven arrives and heals him."

"Okay." Hanna nodded. As Starfire flew out the door and closed it behind her, Carrie walked over and sat next to her sister, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?"

"I will be." Hanna sniffled, "After Raven gets here."

* * *

Hanna found herself being shaken awake and sat up quickly. She was laying on the bed that Starfire had led her to, and realized she must have fallen asleep. Looking around with blurry eyes, she saw who had woken her.

"Cassie…" she leaned forward and hugged the dark Titan, "How is he?"

"He's fine." Raven soothed, "I took the burden of his pain, and healed his wound fully. He did loose a little blood, so I sent him to bed."

"Can I see him?"

Raven frowned at her, "Hanna, you have to take care of yourself first. The baby-"

"Cassie, please." Hanna glared at her.

Sighing, Raven ran a hand down her face, "Fine. You need some sleep, but I'm sure Garfield would like nothing better than to wake up next to you. I'll take you to his room."

"Thanks." Hanna hopped off the bed, "Where's Carrie?"

"Sleeping in one of the guest rooms. She was pretty tired."

"Okay. Lead on."

Raven nodded and walked out of the room, Hanna in tow.

* * *

When Beast Boy woke the next morning, he found Hanna snuggled up against his side, snoring lightly. He grinned and turned into a snake, slithering out of her grasp and becoming himself again as he hit the floor. Turning around, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, she was smiling up at him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi."

"How's your leg?"

"A little sore. Raven's powers only do so much."

"And the rest of you?"

"I'm a little weak from blood loss." He frowned, "I'm sorry you saw that last night."

"It's okay… Robin knocked some sense into me." Hanna sat up, and he saw she was wearing only her tank top.

"Whoa… hot half naked girl in my bed." He grinned and looked rather wolfish for a moment.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Hot, half naked, _pregnant_ girl in your bed."

"Did you forget to wear pants last night?"

"No, just underwear. And the shorts were killing me, so I took them off." She yawned and stretched, "Not like we're going to have sex with junior kicking me all night."

Beast Boy sat down on the bed and took her hand, "Um… if things were different… would you want to?"

Hanna paused, then smiled and leaned in, kissing him deeply. After she pulled back, she put a hand on the side of his face, "Gar, after I pop this kid out, we're going to have as much sex as I can fit in around feeding and changing."

"You mean as much as we can fit in around feeding and changing." He corrected, and kissed her back. When he found her unresponsive, he pulled away and frowned at her, "What's wrong?"

Hanna looked shocked, "You mean… you want to…"

"Baby, the kid's gonna need a father… his real one is out of the question, and you and I are already… well… I mean… if you'll let me, I'd like to…"

"Gar…" Hanna scooted closer and wrapped her arms and legs around him, "I'd love for you to be my son's daddy. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"Okay." He hugged her back, "Heh… Daddy, huh?"  
"Daddy." She repeated, and they held each other, Beast Boy gazing out his window with a grin, and Hanna crying tears of happiness.

* * *

Next: The Past – Part Two: Becka 


	3. The Past II

Timelines

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening notes: The story no one really begged to read is here. I personally like Becka the most of all the OC's I developed for this story. She has the most potential to be a really great character, even if her life isn't as hectic and turbulent as the others. That'll change in the sequel, but for now, here's a little bit of her personal drama.

* * *

The Past: Part Two - Becka

* * *

Becka stared out the open window at the branches of a tree wafting in the springtime breeze of central California. Not so long ago she would have been able to spot a green squirrel or sparrow keeping a close eye on her, or if she had looked past the tree to the cafeteria, she might have spotted a tall young woman in a shimmering black body suit doing the same thing.

Now all she saw was the tree. The death threats were over, Sivana Industries had been shut down, and the Titans job to protect her had ended. They had left the campus.

Well, most of them had. Raven still attended classes daily, and even though she wasn't a Titan technically, Jinx had just recently returned from a lengthy hospital stay. Aside from not having to worry about getting capped by a random sniper any more, things were just as they had been before the attack.

Except for the empty seats around the room. Twenty-two casualties had been officially recorded at the Valentines Day Dance Massacre. Ten of those had been underclassmen Becka hadn't known very well, but twelve had been young men and woman she'd gone to school with for the past four years. Thinking about the dead made her think about the wounded. Thinking about the wounded made her think about Chad.

He'd broken up with her that night, telling her that he couldn't date a girl who was in danger of getting killed by assassins. He didn't want to be caught in the crossfire again, after having his right arm severally wounded. She hadn't spoken to him since.

They had been avoiding each other. Even though the assassination attempts were over, there had still been rumors floating around that Raven and Jinx were sticking around just in case. It had made Chad paranoid, but hadn't stopped him from staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking, or smiling at her weakly across a room full of people.

She missed him a great deal. Even as young as she was, she knew she was still in love with him, and it hurt her that he was letting anything get in between them, even if it was fear for his life.

Sighing, Becka looked down at her notes and saw the page was empty. Sighing again, she looked back out the window.

"Miss Pullman?" she jumped as her eyes snapped to the front of the classroom. The history teacher was staring at her with an arched eyebrow, and the rest of the class was giggling softly. "Answer the question Miss Pullman."

"Uh…" Becka glanced down at her textbook, but it was closed. She looked up at the board, but there was nothing written there, "Um… Napoleon?"

* * *

Becka sighed in a distracted kind of way as she shoved food around her plate at lunch that day. She started doodling in her mashed potatoes, making little hearts and 'B+C' notes.

"Thinking about Chad?" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Eep!" Becka jumped a little and mashed her doodles into nothing. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Raven sitting down next to her, her own plate of food in hand, "No! Just… um…"

"Thinking about Chad." Hanna finished for her as she sat down across from them.

The brunet girl sighed miserably, "Yeah."

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Hanna asked, "I mean… he can't be that scared of you…"

"I can't get near him." Becka shook her head, "For some reason, all his friends took up the 'Becka Pullman is dangerous' flag and have been heading me off before I can get to him and making sure he gets away."

"I can kidnap him out of his dorm and dump him somewhere the two of you can be alone." Raven suggested.

"No, Cassie." Becka laughed a little and shook her head.

"Aw. Why not?" Raven took a bite of her food.

"Because you'd teleport him, and no one deserves to be yanked through that cold, dark void you put me through."

"Amen to that." Hanna nodded with fervor.

"You guys are such wimps." Raven shook her head.

"I dunno, guys." Becka sighed once more, "I think I'm just going to give up on him."

"Fat chance." Raven shook her head.

"Screw you, Cassie." Becka stabbed at her chicken in an angry manner.

"Becka, sweetie…" Raven reached out and grabbed her friends hand, "You love him. You love him so much… even if you give up, it's still going to hurt."

Becka looked away, "I know… but sometimes you have to let people go… because you love them."

"How noble." Hanna rolled her eyes, "I say you walk over right now and ask him to talk to you alone."

"His friends will just-"

"Then we'll head them off." Hanna stood up, "Come on."

* * *

As Becka strode towards Chad with a determined gait, she saw his friend Joel stand up and move to block her path. Before he had taken four steps, Hanna grabbed his arm and started steering him away, "Hi Joel! Hey, can I talk to you for a minute? I have some questions about what we covered in English today…"

Becka smiled a little. This might actually work! As a girl named Beth saw Joel being dragged away, she stood up looking determined.

Raven was at her elbow a half second later and whispering in her ear. Beth turned beet red, and slowly sat back down, the dark Titan grinning at her the whole time. Becka suddenly felt sorry for the girl… Raven most likely had just recounted her darkest desires to her and threatened to tell the whole school unless she sat back down.

Becka gained a little more confidence. Her path to Chad was clear, so long as the one other boy with him didn't…

Her face fell as Chad's best friend, Paul Bishop saw her coming and stood up. He started walking towards her, saying something to Chad as he did, then turned a glare on her that made her want to cry. As he made it up to her, he opened his mouth to say something she was sure would be nasty and degrading.

Paul was cut off as a giggling blonde suddenly latched onto him. He looked surprised and turned to see Ginger Hamilton hanging on his arm, "Paul!" she smirked at him, "You and I have some things to talk about… very private things…"

"Um… okay… just let me-"

"Come along." Ginger yanked on his arm, pulling him away. Paul looked torn between yelling at Becka and walking off to be alone with one of the hottest girls in the school. Finally, he glanced over at Chad and shrugged, letting Ginger pull him off.

As they moved towards the doors, Ginger looked back at Becka and winked in an exaggerated manner. The brunet girl grinned at her and winked back. Turning to Chad she walked the last few yards and stood in front of him in a triumphant manner.

He was grinning at her, "You did that really well."

"If it hadn't been for Ginger, I never would have made it."

"Yeah. Who knew she could be nice?"

"She's been getting better ever since the attack."

His face fell, "Yeah…" and he looked away.

"Of for Christ's sake, Chad. Look at me." When he did, she took hold of his chin and gazed into his eyes, "There. Is. No. One. Trying. To. Kill. Me. Any. More."

"But it could happen again! Becka, you're a public figure, and you're worth money…"

"Ginger is worth ten times what I am, if you want to talk money. Look, it was an industrial company trying to force my dad to pass some shady toxic waste disposal laws. The Titans did their best to protect me, and they stopped a lot of bad guys."

"Obviously not enough. Where were they when the gym was invaded, huh? Where was your friend Raven then, huh?"

"She was right there, along with the rest of us. And she stopped the staff from getting killed."

"Not all of them."

"Chad! You're being impossible!"

"And you're being irresponsible! How can you be friends with someone who let so many of us die?"  
"She did her best! It was way more than what you did!"

They were shouting at each other now, and half the lunch room was quiet and staring at them. Chad yelled back,

"Yeah? I was wounded! How badly did she make out?"

"A few cuts, but the rest of the Titans got their lumps!"

"Really. Enlighten me."

"Speedy took two arrows from that creep with the bow, and Cyborg and Troia got knocked out by poisonous gas!"

"Oh yeah, cause that's so much worse than getting shot!"

"Jenny got shot four times! Once in the fucking heart you little shit! Who the hell do you think you are? They would have died for us, and she almost did! You just sat in a corner and moaned while she was getting killed to save you!"

"She didn't save those twenty-two kids that died, did she?"

"There was nothing she could have done!"

"They could have canceled the dance!"

"And then you'd be sitting here bitching about that!"

"Fuck you!"

Becka got right up in his face, "I wouldn't let you touch me, Chad Doxen. I can't believe I ever saw anything good in you. I can't believe you're such a fucking coward and a bitch."

"And I can't believe you-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Chad. You've got nothing." Becka backed away from him, "And to think I came over here to tell you I loved you. Well, you fixed that problem. Thanks, Doxen."

He looked stricken, and the silence in the room as all the students watched the exchange rang with her words. He reached out a hand, "Becka… wait…"

"Don't touch me." Becka glared fiercely, "You're not the man I fell in love with. I don't want you to ever speak to me again, okay? Just… stay the hell away."

With that, Becka whirled around and stalked to the doors. As she was about to leave, Janice appeared out of the crowd and touched her arm. Becka slapped her hands away and stomped out of the cafeteria, tears trailing down her face.

Chad sank into his seat and held his head in his hands.

* * *

Becka looked over at the door of her room in the dorms as a knock sounded on it. She brushed some tears from her eyes and got up off of her bed, "Who is it?"

There was a muffled reply and Becka growled. She walked over and flung the door open, "Speak up, whoever the fuck you are!"

Jinx stood there, one of her eyebrows arched. She spoke softly, "I can't really yell right now. I'm missing a bit of my right lung and it's still healing."

Becka blushed, "Sorry, Jenny. Come on in."

Jinx walked in and shut the door behind her. The two girls took seats on Becka's bed, facing one another. Jinx spoke, "So… I heard you had a bit of a shouting match with Chad a little while ago."

"He was being an ass."

"That's what I hear. You doing okay?"

"He was ragging on you, Jen. Saying you didn't do everything you could have to save the people that died." Becka fumed, "I was a half second away from decking him."

"Becka," Jinx reached out and put a hand on her face, "are you doing okay?"

The burnet girl's face fell, "No. I'm not."

"I know it hurts girl, but you might have to consider that he's been changed. Stressful combat like that can do strange things to people."

"That's what the grief counselor said too."

"She does have a degree in this kind of stuff. She's right."

"Doesn't make it right what he was saying."

"We're concentrating too much on him. How do you feel?"

"About what?"

"About having your heart broken." Jinx replied in her soft voice.

Becka let a few more tears fall, "I just… I want to forget all about him…"

"After you graduate you'll have all summer to get over him, then you'll be meeting tons of new boys at collage." Jinx smiled, "It'll be sooner than you think."

Becka shook her head, "I want to forget him right now." She stood up and walked to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she dug around until she came up with her fake ID, "I'm going out tonight."

"Not a good idea." Jinx frowned.

"I don't care."

"Hanna can't go with you, and Janice and Ami don't have the fake ID's." Jinx replied, "I'm not going anywhere that involves sneaking around in the condition I'm in, and Raven would tie you to your bed before she'd let you do this."

"Then I'll go alone."

"Damnit, Becka!" Jinx stood up and grabbed her arm roughly. "Have you already forgotten what happened to Hanna?" she shouted, then winced and stumbled back to the bed, clutching at her side.

Becka stared down at her, but didn't move to help, "I'm going out." She said, and turned and left the room.

Jinx gasped for breath while she glared at the other girls retreating back.

* * *

Later that night, a yawning Hanna stepped into her and Becka's room, rubbing her belly. She was just starting to show, and it gave her a warm feeling inside to know that she was carrying a life within her. She grinned, thinking about how wonderful it was going to be to finally see her child in six months.

Her smile fled when she saw Becka.

The brunet girl was smoothing down a short red dress, inspecting the way her ass looked in the full-length mirror. She turned and bared her teeth at her reflection, checking to see if there was anything stuck there. "Hey." She greeted her roommate.

"What are you doing? Is that my dress?"

"Do you mind if I borrow it?"

"Not really, but… Becka, are you going out?"

"Yep."

"It's a school night."

"That it is."

"We have a test first period tomorrow."

"So?"

"Becka…" Hanna walked over to her, "Is this about what happened with Chad?"

Becka turned to her with a sarcastic look, "What do you think?"

"I think you put on too much eye shadow." Hanna stepped up to her and grabbed a tissue out of the box on the desk next to them. She licked a thumb and ran it across Becka's face, then dabbed away a little of the excess makeup, "I don't think you should go out tonight."

"Then why are you helping to fix my makeup?" Becka laughed a little.

"Because I know I'm not going to convince you otherwise, and no friend of mine is going out looking like a cheep whore."

"Excuse me?"

"You can go out looking like a very expensive whore… that I don't mind. As long as the guys know that you're out of their league."

"Thanks, Hanna. You're a peach." Becka rolled her eyes.

"I know." Hanna stepped back, and nodded, "Better. You look good."

"Thanks."

"Just…" Hanna stepped up to her and hugged her, "Be careful, okay? I don't want what happened to me to… happen to you too."

"I promise." Becka hugged back, "I won't drink too much."

"Okay." Hanna sniffed a little, "I cry over everything these days."

"Don't worry about me, Hanna." Becka patted her friend's arm, then walked out of the room.

* * *

Jinx was waiting for her in the common room. Becka arched an eyebrow at her, and the pink-eyed girl sighed. "I know I'm not going to convince you to stop acting like a total idiot, so I'm giving you this." She held out a small can with a spray nozzle on it, "It's the most painful version of mace available to law enforcement today."

Becka laughed a little as she took it and tucked it away in her purse, "How'd you get it?"

"I boosted it from Robin last time I was at the Tower."

"Heh. You're just a little thief aren't you?"

"Old habits die hard." Jinx replied, then stepped aside, "Go on. Make sure Raven doesn't catch you."

"Is she in?"

"Not right now. But she's out there, and she will come after you if she senses you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Becka nodded, then walked to the spare room so she could extend the plank that would lead her to the wall, then out to freedom.

* * *

The fake ID worked like a charm, just like it always did. It had cost her a pretty penny, but for all the use she'd gotten out of it, it had paid for it's self already. As Becka stepped into the same club she and Hanna always went to, she grinned. Even though it was a Thursday, the pickings seemed prime tonight. She knew that for collage students the weekends started on Thursdays rather than Fridays, because no one wanted classes on a weekend day…

Walking to the bar, she motioned for one of the bartenders to come over when she got a chance. As soon as the pretty blonde girl made it over to her, Becka leaned in and asked, "Any specials tonight?"

"Half off pitchers of Long Island and Sex on the Beach." The girl replied.

"Sweet. Pitcher of Long Island then."

"Five bucks."

"No shit?" Becka dug out the cash, "Not top shelf then?"

"You don't drink a pitcher of booze to enjoy the taste, girl." The bartender winked at her, then went off to mix up the pitcher of liquor.

* * *

As soon as she had her drink and a glass to pour it in, Becka made her way to an empty table, making sure it was a highly visible point. She wanted as many guys as she could manage to see her sitting all by herself in her tight red dress, drinking a copious amount of alcohol. It tended to make them more confident, and she was looking for someone to at least make out with tonight.

As she sat drinking, she thought about Chad and his change in attitude. She just couldn't see how he was able to justify accusing Raven and the rest of the Titans of not doing their jobs correctly. Jinx had almost died, and Raven and Rose had kept the casualties of the dance to a minimum, considering the forces they had been up against. It pissed her off to no end, and kind of made her want to punch someone.

The seat next to her scraped along the floor as it was pulled out, and a young man sat down in it. She turned to regard him and arched any eyebrow when she saw how handsome he was.

Dark black hair fell about his head in a loose, wild manner, accenting his sharp features and piercing blue eyes. He wore a simple black t-shirt, and dark jeans that dropped down over his black combat style boots. She leaned forward a little so he would be able to hear her over the pounding dance music that permeated the air around them with heavy bass beats.

"Never seen you in here before…" she looked closely at him, "You seem a little young, mister."  
"I am." He replied, "But so are you, Miss Pullman."

Becka sat up and away from him quickly, her hand darting to her purse, "Who are you? The contract was canceled! I'm not worth the ten million any more!"

"Calm down, Becka." The young man shook his head, "I'm a friend." He ran one of his hands through his hair, making it stick up briefly, and showing her a totally different look for him.

"Holy hell…" she breathed, "Robin?"

He grinned, "Dick, please. Dick Grayson."

"But… you're identity-"

"I have a feeling you'll be hanging around with Raven a lot, so you might as well know now. That and it was the easiest way to get in here."

"Why are you here?"

"Because a friend I owe a lot to asked me to come look after you." His smile lost some of its luster, "Jenny was hurt worse than any Titan has ever been hurt, and she's not even a member of the team. If it means taking off my mask to help her… I'll do it gladly."

"Jenny wanted you to come baby-sit me? Oh, that little bitch! She-"

"She just wanted someone here that you know, Becka. Calm down." Robin put a hand on her arm, and she fumed silently at him. After a moment, he rolled his eyes, "Fine. Be like that." He stood up, "I'll be around. Don't do anything stupid."

She watched him walk over to the bar where he ordered a bottle of water, then leaned in a corner, checking out the club. Grabbing her glass, she slammed the rest of her drink, winced as it went down, then poured another cup full.

* * *

After the pitcher was gone, Becka was feeling pretty drunk. She staggered up from her table with a grin and stumbled all the way to the dance floor. Remarkably, by the time she got there, she'd regained some of her coordination, and was able to start dancing by herself fairly well.

After a few minutes, another girl dancing by herself joined her, and the two of them giggled at each other while they danced close. Becka even let the other girl put a hand on her ass and kiss her once. It never hurt to act a little lesbian on the floor, since it attracted more guys.

Sure enough, as soon as the girl left to find someone more willing to make out with her, several boys surrounded Becka, wanting to dance with her. She let them each have their turn before deciding which one had the best moves. Two songs later, she'd retreated to a corner booth with him, and she had her tongue in his mouth.

It'd been months since she'd felt the thrill of being wasted and getting frisky with a stranger in the dark corner of a bar she wasn't supposed to be old enough to be in. It made her a little wild, and she pressed into him a little more as his hand pushed her dress up over her thighs. She felt his fingers working on tugging it up a little more, and she moved a little so it would come up to her hips.

As he started to snake his nimble fingers into the back of her panties, she moaned into his mouth. The logical part of her brain was telling her to stop, that it was going too far. The drunk part (which seemed to have a greater thinking share at the moment) was telling her that she wanted this more than anything right now. To just let him slip those wonderful fingers a little further and-

She blinked and pulled away from him a little, uncertainty written on her face, "Um… I don't know your name…"

"So?" he grinned up at her.

"I… um… I'm a virgin."

His face went blank for a moment, then her grinned, "That's cool. You want to hit my place then? We can do it right, you know? Slow and gentle and all that."

"Um… no, I really think I want to wait…" she started to get off of him and shove her dress back down, but he didn't remove his hand from her bare ass cheeks under her panties.

"You don't have to go… we wont go all the way, babe… just stay here with me and let's keep having fun…"

"No… I think I need to go. I'm… too drunk for this."

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that."

"Let me go." She hissed at him and tried to shove herself off of his lap.

"Just a little while longer." He said and pulled her back.

"She said no," a strong voice said from next to them and they both looked over to see Robin casually sitting next to them in the booth. "Let her go, man, or I'll make sure you regret it."

"Who the fuck are you?" the young man Becka was with seemed to be getting angry.

"I'm her brother. And unless you want me to break every bone in your right arm, I'd keep my hand away from that pocket knife."

He jerked his hand up away from his knife and his eyes went a little wide. Becka took the opportunity to get off of him and stand up, smoothing her dress back down. She looked over at Robin and smiled weakly, "Thanks, Dick. Let's go."

"Alright." Robin stood up and walked up next to her. He glared back at the young man in the booth and scowled, "Be good."

They left him sweating and frightened of the piercing blue gaze that had pinned him to his seat.

* * *

Becka leaned on Robin a little as they walked down the sidewalk towards the school, away from the bar. She sighed in a dejected kind of way and he glanced down at her, finally giver her his arm for support. She took it gladly.

"Don't be so glum." He said in a cheerful manner, "That's what now? Twice a Titan has saved you from date rape?"

Becka groaned, "Cassie told you about that?"

"Jenny, actually. It was what convinced me to come after you tonight."

"Great. At least I'm not puking this time."

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

"Whatever." Becka looked away and sighed again.

"So what's got you so down? That Chad jerk still making you feel like crap?"

"He's not a jerk. Though he was kind of acting like one today…"

"Want me to beat him up?" Robin grinned at her, "I'm pretty tough you know."

"Shut up, Dick." Becka almost smiled, "I'm just depressed because I have poor taste in men."

"But good taste in women. You have a lot of good friends."

"If I was a lesbian, that'd be sweet. As I'm not, I'll just have to make do with jerks for the rest of my life."

"That's a poor outlook on things."

"Says the man with the hottest girl on the planet for a girlfriend."

"Pure luck, girl. Pure luck."

"Whatever. You're a catch and you know it. It's what makes you such an ass."

"Heh." Robin nodded, "I guess."

They were silent for a time, and eventually Becka was able to walk on her own. As the walls of the school came into view, Becka spoke up again, "Do you think I'm decent girlfriend material?"

"Sure." Robin shrugged, "You're cute, you're smart, you've got a sense of humor, and you're one of the bravest girls I've ever known." He smiled, "There's nothing not to like about you, Becka. Trust me… it's his problem, not yours."

She smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Thanks, Dick."

"Sure. You need a lift back into the school?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not wearing very conservative underwear, and you'd definitely have to look up my dress to give me a leg up to the wall. I'll take the front gate."

Robin snorted and reached under his shirt in the back. His hand came back out with a grappler and he fired it off, latching on to the top of the dorms. Before Becka could react, he'd grabbed her about the waist and hoisted her off her feet with a small scream. She found herself being planted in the open window of the spare room a moment later.

Looking up, she saw Robin bracing his feet against the side of the wall, and grinning down at her, "Much faster that way." He winked, "I'll see you around." She watched as he ran the rest of the way up the building side, and disappeared up on the roof.

Sighing, she turned around again and almost ran right into Raven. The dark Titan was frowning at her and she backed away a step, "Uh… hiya Cassie…"

"Becka," Raven said in a serious voice, "what were you doing out there?"  
"Just… getting some air…"

"In Hanna's cute red dress? With your breath smelling like booze and Robin depositing you back in the dorms like a neatly wrapped package?"

"Um… yes."

Raven's eyes narrowed, "You're grounded."

"What? You can't ground me!"

"I think you'll find that I'm more than capable."

"Cassie!" Becka whined.

"Becka…" Raven's eyes softened, "Why _did_ you go out?"

Becka sighed once again (she found she'd been doing it a lot) and her shoulders slumped, "I just wanted to forget about Chad and his stupid… Chad… head… God I'm still drunk."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Alright. Go to bed. We'll work on Chad some more tomorrow."

"No… that's okay." Becka shook her head as she moved past Raven, "I think it's over with him." She paused at the doorway and looked back at Raven in the semi-darkness, "It's time to move on."

* * *

When she arrived at her and Hanna's room, Becka found the light on and her best friend sitting up waiting for her. The blonde was sitting on her bed with a Chemistry text open in front of her and notes off to the side. She was wearing just a longish t-shirt, and she smiled up at the brunet girl when she entered, "Hey."

"Hanna, what are you still doing up?" Becka glanced at the clock on her nightstand, "It's almost two in the morning!"

"I'm waiting for you, stupid." Hanna stood up and walked over. She hugged Becka briefly, then turned her around, "I know how this dress feels after wearing it all night too, so come on. Off with it." She quickly unzipped the side of it and Becka rolled her eyes.

"You just want it back."

"You didn't let any horny bastards fuck you in it did you?"

"Hanna!" Becka gagged on a laugh, "No!"

"Well, I did, and look what happened to me!" The shorter girl tugged on the hem, "It's a bad luck dress. I don't even know why I kept it."  
"Because it makes you look like a babe."

"Not with a pregnant belly it doesn't."  
"Oh… lighten up."

"Easy for you to say. You're drunk."

"Only a little." Becka was laughing now, and Hanna was grinning. After a moment, Becka was out of the dress and changed into a soft t-shirt and pajama pants. She sat down on her bed, across from Hanna and the other girl arched an eyebrow. Becka arched one back, "What?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you get any tail?"

"I made out with one guy. He wanted to take it too far, and I got away with a little help from the Boy Wonder."

"Robin was around?"

"Yep." Becka smiled and giggled a little.

"What? Did he say something to you? Oh God… did you put the moves on Kori's boy? Becka, hunny, she can fry you with eye beams… you can't do shit like that-"

"Oh, shut up. I'm not that stupid. He did tell me he thought I'd make good girlfriend material though…"

Hanna smiled at her, "Well, can't blame him for telling the truth."

"You can't mean that after living with me for four years."

"I do. I'd date you if I was gay. Or a guy. God I wish I was a guy right now…" Hanna clutched at her belly, "Junior doesn't want to let up…"

"Well, let's try to get some sleep then… we both need it."

"Yeah." Hanna scooted into bed and kicked her books to the floor. Becka walked over and switched off the lights, then climbed into her own bed. As she settled down, she rolled over and looked across the room at Hanna.

"Hey…"

"What's up?"

"You're a great friend, Hanna. Thanks."

"Anything for you, girl. Anything."

As Becka drifted off to sleep, she smiled, feeling loved.

* * *

"I totally bombed that test in Chem." Becka moaned, clutching her head, "Fucking… hangover…"

Jinx walked next to her across the grounds, shaking her head, "Told you. You shouldn't have gone out last night."

"Yeah, whatever. It cleared some stuff up for me."

"Thank the Goddess for that at least." Jinx rolled her eyes, "You need food."

"Uh huh." Becka looked up and stopped in her tracks. Jinx stopped next to her, then looked over where her friend was staring.

Chad Doxen stood in front of them, a shy smile on his face, "Um… Becka? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Becka smiled back at him weakly, then motioned Jinx on, "I'll be fine, Jenny. Go ahead."

"Okay… I'll save a spot for you."

"Thanks." Becka watched her friend go, then turned to Chad. They smiled at each other again, then started walking. He cleared his throat a few times before speaking.

"I, uh… I was a jerk yesterday." He rubbed his recovering arm, "I said all that crap, and… well… I realized that even if I have problems with the Titans, I shouldn't take that out on you. I know you're never going to be a hundred percent safe to date… if someone threatened you life once, it could happen again, but…" he winced, "What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry."

Becka blinked at him for a moment, then smiled, "Okay. Apology accepted."

"Awesome." Chad looked relieved, "So, um… they're letting us out this weekend… you want to… ya' know… do something?" he smiled at her warmly.

Becka smiled back. A loving smile. A smile you would give a great friend.

"Nope." She said, and stepped away from him, "I think I'll, you know… wait for a better offer. Thanks for asking though." She winked at him, then skipped away, "See ya' around, Chad!"

Chad just stood and stared, his mouth hanging open. Becka's giggles wafted back to him on the breeze, and he wondered at how she could be so happy with turning him down.

* * *

"So? You two going out again?" Jinx asked as Becka sat down with her for lunch.

"Hell no." Becka answered, and giggled, "I'll have all summer to get over that chump, then I'll be in collage, and there'll be tons of hot boys to meet…" she grinned at Jinx and the blonde girl grinned back. She held up a hand and the two of them hi-fived.

"That's my girl." Jinx said, and they dug into their lunch. Becka looked around the room, and saw Janice and Ami walking over to join them, and Hanna and Cassie not far behind. That warm, loved feeling swelled up in her again, and she was struck with a sudden burst of inspiration.

As long as she had her friends, she had love. As long as she had love… she would be okay.

"I'm okay." She whispered, and smiled.

* * *

Closing Notes: The local University in my town has a bar nearby that severs five dollar pitchers every Thursday. It's the most popular hangout of that night, every week. :)

Next: The Present: Part Two - Raven


	4. The Present II

Timelines

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: Yes, yes. I know. It's been too long since I updated. For as short as the chapters are, you'd think I'd be able to get them done sooner. Oh well. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans.

The Present – Part Two: Raven

---

When she left Hanna's new apartment, Raven wandered alone down the street. Starfire and Troia had flown back to the Tower to get ready for their night of desert surveillance, and Jenny had gone her own way back to her 'apartment' on the East side of town. It was in a bad area, but the tough-as-nails blonde had claimed it felt more like home to her than anywhere else.

Raven herself had the night off from Titan duty. Robin had no pressing cases that required her assistance, so even though she was on call, she was free to do whatever she wanted. She had told the other girls that she had something to do because she had felt a sudden urge to do something foolish that she knew she'd regret later.

"I've gone so soft…" she muttered to herself, and vanished into a pool of shadows.

---

Raven bustled about her room, changing clothes after her shower. It had taken her a few minutes longer than she had thought to shower as she had decided to shave her legs.

"Hope Roy doesn't mind that I used his razor…" she muttered, but smiled as she said it. For some reason, him having almost all of his toiletries in her bathroom made her feel so… warm inside. He was off in Steel City for a few days, finishing up a few cases he'd been handling with Titans East, but after he wrapped them, his cross country switch would be completed, and he'd be a permanent member of the Titans West.

Sitting down at her vanity and smiling at herself in the mirror, Raven took a few moments to indulge the narcissistic aspect of her emotions, and let her eyes roam her own reflection. Her skin was still pale and smooth, flawless, with no blemishes anywhere. She tossed aside the towel she'd had wrapped around herself and ran her fingers down over her large, full breasts.

She'd taken a cue from Jenny and had continued dying her hair. It was now black, save for the pale violet strands that drooped down over her face. She brushed them aside and inspected her own depthless violet eyes.

Standing, she turned to the side and made sure her figure was still in good shape. With all the training she did, she didn't doubt for a moment that she was doing fine, but she had been slacking off to finish high school recently, so she wanted to be sure her muscle tone was still there. Satisfied that she was still beautiful, Raven beat her emotions back into their cages and settled down to dress and dry her damp hair.

The picture she kept on her vanity caught her eye, and she blinked at it once before reaching for the necklace she had worn for her first date with Roy.

---

An hour later, Raven walked briskly into the Jump City Public Library, nodding to the librarian at the door. The woman nodded back and the dark Titan moved quickly into the stacks of books.

She wore an ankle length black skirt made of a light cotton. Her sandaled feet made whispering noises as she walked along, and her pale violet tank top moved around her belly in a loose fashion. It was a little too small for her bust size, and it rode up a little, exposing her belly button.

An ankle bracelet clinked against the buckle of her sandals as she walked, and the pendent of amethyst set into silver swung around her neck. She moved with a singular goal in mind, as if she was searching for something that was pulling her along.

That wasn't too far from the truth, and she stopped between two bookshelves in the research section of the library, staring at the tables set up there, where a lone student was reading through a book from a large stack she had at her end of her study area. This was the person who's presence she'd been following. This was the person that had caught her foolish fancy.

The student was a young girl, relatively tall, with pleasant good looks. A smile danced across her face, and she looked content to lean back in her chair, not caring that her short white skirt was almost falling around her hips. Her feet were propped up on a corner of her table, clad in clunky looking black boots. The top she wore was a button down women's dress shirt, with the top three buttons undone and revealing the top of the red bra she wore underneath, that could be seen fairly well through the top anyway. Her long blonde hair fell down around her shoulders in a loose manner, reaching almost to the floor, as she was sitting down with her chair tipped back on two legs.

Raven took a few hesitant steps forward. This was a bad idea. If Robin found out she'd been here, or worse yet, Beast Boy…

"Can I help you?" The familiar voice stabbed at Raven's heart, and she quickly looked up to see the girls clear, sky blue eyes. The stared at each other for a moment, then Raven replied.

"Um… yeah… I was looking for a few books about thermodynamics… you seem to have half the geology section with you there…" she chuckled nervously.

The girl looked back at her stack of books and blushed, "Heh… yeah. I'm a rock head. Majoring in geology this fall you know."

"Really? Here at JCU?" Raven walked forward and stopped next to the table.

"Yep. Just graduated from Louis Grand Academy. How about you?"

"West Jump City Institute for Education." Raven replied, smiling.

"Oh, wow!" The other girl set her book aside, "I heard you guys had a shootout or something there!"

"Yeah… the Valentines Day Dance…" Raven looked away, "It was… really scary."

"But the Titans came, right?" Raven looked back at her and smiled, "Yeah. They showed up and saved the day."

"Sweet." The girl stuck out a hand and arched an eyebrow.

Raven shook it and sat down next to her, "I'm Cassie Roth."

The other girl grinned and bobbed her head in a greeting, "My name's Tara." She released Raven's hand and shoved some books aside, "Tara Markov."

---

A half hour later found the two girls laughing together, "Your sister sounds like a riot." Tara giggled.

"She's a handful." Raven rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, "Jenny just doesn't know when to quit."

"You have a boyfriend?" Tara flipped through a book, then set it aside.

"Yeah…" Raven blushed, "His name is Roy… he's…" she blushed deeper, and Tara grinned at her.

"Oh, so it's like that huh?" she poked Raven in a good natured manner, "He any good in the sack?"

"Godly." Raven sighed and settled back, "What about you?"

Tara's face clouded a little and she shrugged, "I was seeing this guy, but it didn't work out. It's okay though… he was an ass."

"Do you still see him ever?"  
"No… after we broke up, he decided he was going to Florida State. I haven't seen him since then."

"Sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's okay. I asked you first."

"Having a boy is overrated anyway." Raven shrugged, "Roy's barely tolerable."

"So you were blushing about something completely different a second ago?"

"Shut up."  
Tara giggled and sat back, "I never though I'd meet a new friend just sitting in the library."

"Friends pop up in the most unexpected places, sometimes." Raven looked at her carefully, and Tara blinked at her. After a moment the blonde shrugged.

"So you know any famous kids? WJCIE is a pretty exclusive school."

"I know Senator Pullman's daughter," Raven shrugged, "and I guess Ginger Hamilton is semi-famous."

"She's in line to get millions when she turns twenty-one, if that's what you mean." Tara snorted with laughter, "You know some rich kids, Cassie."

"I guess. They're actually remarkably normal."

"What about you? Your parents must be loaded to afford the tuition at a place like that."

"My folks… well, Jenny and I live on our own now, but before that, my parents were fairly well off, I guess." Raven shrugged, "How about you? Know anyone famous?"

Tara shook her head, then paused, "Well, I did meet this guy once… naw. That doesn't count."

"What?" Raven leaned forward a little, "Come on."

"Well, once, I got to hang out with Beast Boy, from the Teen Titans."

Raven sat back suddenly and looked nervous, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah. Did you see him at all when… well…"

"He was at the school that night, yeah."

"Did he look okay?" Tara sounded a little hopeful.

Raven nodded slowly, "He's doing fine. He's dating a friend of mine now actually."

"Oh." Tara's face fell, "So… you've seen him recently."

"This afternoon."

"That's good… so he's happy." She didn't sound too excited about it.

"He's… moving on from you, Tara." Raven looked away.

"I knew it…" Tara put her head down on the table, "You guys couldn't stay away could you? I though maybe you just looked like her, but no… you're Raven, aren't you?"

"Yes." Raven looked away as well, "Sorry I lied to you… I've just… I've missed you recently."

"Okay, look…" Tara stood up suddenly, looking angry, "I'm not your long lost team mate, and I'm not interested in-"

"Yes, you are." Raven looked down at her hands, wringing them, "You are her."

"I'm not!" Tara shouted, and a hissed "Shhh!" came from the librarian up front.

Tara sat back down and glared at Raven, "I'm not."

"Tara…" Raven looked pained as she glanced back up and grabbed the other girl's hands, "There's a lot of things that can be done to change your memories, and alter your mind, both technological and magical… I can even do some of them myself… but one thing they can't change…"

"My memories haven't been altered!" Tara hissed.

"Tara, they can't-"

"Who are _they_? What are you getting at, Raven?"

"Tara, no one can change your soul." Raven said in a strong voice, and her gaze pinned the blonde girl, who stared at her with wide eyes, "The core of your being… the very essence of who you are… it's your soul. No one can change that, or take it from you. And it's the same, Tara… it's the same as hers was."

"But…" Tara looked frightened now.

"Just look at the similarities!" Raven pleaded with her, "You look exactly like our Terra, right down to the seahorse tattoo on your right ankle!" Tara jerked away and slapped a hand down over her boot covered right ankle with a gasp. Raven continued, "You both like Beast Boy, you love geology and Terra was a geomancer, I'll bet you love the outdoors, and sleeping under the stars…"

"How do you know these things about me?" Tara was almost crying.

"I've seen you looking at my pendant." Raven reached up and unclasped it, setting it down of the table between them, "It was the only gift she ever gave me." Her voice softened and a lump formed in her throat, "I wore it on my first date… I've always felt that it brings me luck… Terra always had great luck…"

"If you're so sure that I'm her… why do you keep talking about us like we're different people?"

"Because what you have to understand, Tara, is that you _are_ two different people. Whatever brought you back took away your powers… or at least repressed them. You have no memory of what you once were, and you have no desire to be that girl again… You're just Tara Markov now… and that's fine with the Titans."

"You mean…" Tara sniffed.

"I mean that while we would love to have Terra back, we're happy just to see you alive and well. You should go on living your life just like you have been."

"But… you're telling me that my life is a lie! My parents… who the hell are my parents?"

"They adopted you." Raven looked away, "Robin already looked into that… we're sure it's something Slade set up, but we can't prove anything."

"But… I remember Christmas with them when I was younger! I remember my entire life with them!"

"I can't explain that." Raven shook her head, "All I can tell you is that you were once our Terra, and now you're not."

"I don't know what to think about all that… the pendant… I remembered the pendant…"

"You do?"

"Not giving it to you… but I know I've seen it before… and a green one for Starfire, right?"

"And one made of amber for yourself." Raven nodded. "It's still in your old room at the Tower."

"God… my head…" Tara clutched at her skull and almost fell out of her chair, "Raven!"

The dark Titan moved quickly, putting a hand on Tara's head. She concentrated for a moment, and in her minds eye saw a crumbling wall of stone. She murmured, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" and repaired the wall. After a few seconds, Tara's breathing became normal again, and she sat up, away from Raven.

"What… happened?"

"I found a block in your mind." Raven replied, "It was failing, so I repaired it."

"Why? Don't you want me to… remember?"

"Remember what?" Raven laughed in a bitter way, "Betrayal and pain? Tara… I wont take the life you've built away from you. You should be normal, and happy."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I haven't been truly happy until just recently. I have friends now… normal friends, not just the Titans, and a man who loves me very much. I've… become a better person because of it."

"This is… I'm… I've got to go…" Tara quickly grabbed a bag out from under the table and started shoving books into it. Raven watched her for a second, then stood up.

"I'm sorry, Tara. I shouldn't have come here."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have!" Tara hissed, tears stinging her eyes.

Raven sighed, "If you ever need a friend, Tara, just call. If I can come, I will." Darkness gathered around Raven, and she stepped back into it, "Goodbye…"

Tara looked up in time to see the blackness receding into the corners of the room. She dropped her bag and put a hand out to steady herself. Looking about weakly, she muttered, "Call? How am I supposed to…"

Her eyes landed on the table, and grew wide. Sitting there was a bright yellow, slightly battered Titan Communicator.

---

Raven stumbled into the entrance of the Westbrook Mall, and caught herself on the wall outside a clothing store. She looked around, trying to figure out why her soul-self had dumped her here of all places, and her violet eyes locked with brown ones only a few feet away.

"Cassie?" Becka asked as she stepped over to her friend, setting aside the top she'd been looking at, "Where'd you come from?"

"Becka… I…" Raven felt her bottom lip quiver and cursed her own weakness. She staggered forward another few feet and Becka rushed up to catch her as she fell. Standing there, holding the other girl, Becka was shocked when she heard Raven sob into her shoulder. "Great Azar…" Raven muttered, "Why'd I do it?"

"Cassie, you're freaking me out." Becka _sounded_ pretty freaked out, "Please tell me you didn't kill anyone or destroy part of this dimension or something…"

"I went and saw Terra…"

Becka was stunned for a moment, "I thought she died."

"She's alive… no memory… I upset her, almost broke her mind… Becka… I'm such a fool…"

"Hey now…" Becka pulled Raven upright, "Cassie, you're not stupid. Look at me. Hey!" she snapped her fingers in Raven's face and the Titan looked over at her, tears streaming down her face, "Look, Raven."

"Alright…" Raven sniffed.

"It's only natural to miss your friend. It obviously meant a lot to you if it messed you up this much. But if she has no memory… it might be time to let go… Gar did, Cassie. If he can, so can you."

Raven sniffed again and nodded in a miserable kind of way, "I know… I'm sorry my soul-self dumped me on you like this… you were the closest friend I had, apparently."

"I guess so… though I am still worried about you. You don't get all weepy like this… ever."

"Not usually, no."

Becka squinted at her, "Yup. Just what I thought."

"My mascara is running?" Raven quirked a little smile.

"Well, yes, but I've figured out what's wrong with you."

"What's that?"

"Too much sex with Roy. If you're this emotional, you must be pregnant."

Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, "Becka, my half-demon physiology makes me infertile. I can't get pregnant."

"Seriously?" Becka looked shocked, "Oh, Cassie! But what if you want to have kids?"

"Not that I'll _ever_ want to have kids, but there's no shortage of children that need adopting out there."

"Still, that sucks."

"Eh." Raven shrugged, "It has its upsides."

"Like never having to use a condom?"

"Like I don't get a period."

Becka looked shocked again for a second, then scowled, "Okay, now I hate you."

Raven laughed as the other girl grabbed her arm and started dragging her off, "Where are we going?

"To the food-court. After popping in out of nowhere and crying on me, then bragging about not getting a period, you owe me some MSG loaded Pan-Asian food product."

Raven laughed harder and a nearby light exploded.

---

An hour later Raven and Becka were laughing over spring rolls and soda. Becka almost had tears in her eyes as Raven told her story. "So then, Gar turns that kind of brown color he turns when he's blushing like mad and mutters something about helping her out of the shirt if she really needs to get it off that much."

Becka gasped and clutched her side, "And they were what, fourteen?"

"Both of them, yeah. Terra just blushed too and ran over to Kori, begging for help getting the shirt off. The acid had burned her shoulders so badly by then that it took me a week to make all of the scaring go away…" Raven sipped her drink and chuckled at the same time.

"You guys had some wild times." Becka sighed and leaned forward over her half eaten food, "No wonder you miss her so much."

"She was funny, light hearted, always there with a smile… Even when she knew I'd just scowl at her and walk away, she always smiled." Raven looked down at her lap, "It must have been so hard for her to be that happy with people she knew she was going to betray."

Becka reached across the table and gripped her friend's hand. Raven looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks for being here, Becka."

"Always, Cassie. It's what friends are for."

Raven's communicator started to bleep. Both girls jumped slightly as the moment was ruined and Raven pulled the device out of her purse. Flipping it open, she saw Robin's face, "Raven here." She answered it.

Robin didn't look happy_, "Tower landing pad. Five minutes."_ The connection cut out.

"Uh…" Becka blinked, "That was kind of…"

"I think he's channeling Batman tonight." Raven rolled her eyes, "He's pissed at me about something. I can guess what."

"Um… nothing to do with me I hope…" Becka looked a little scared. Even though she'd gotten along with Robin fairly well for the past several months she'd known him, she was still slightly intimidated by his demeanor.

"No, nothing to do with you. Of all of my school friends, I think he likes you the best, honestly." Raven stood up, "I have to go."

"Don't worry about the bill." Becka waved her off, "I can more than afford mall food for two."

"Thanks." Raven nodded, "I'll see you soon."  
"Later." Becka waved as Raven vanished into her soul self.

---

Raven appeared on the Titans Tower landing pad in her Titan garb just a few minutes later. Robin turned from where he was staring out over the bay and glared at her.

"You wanted to see me, Batman?" Raven's hood was down, and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Cut it out. You know why I called you here."

"It could be any number of things, really." Raven waved a hand, "Maybe you're upset that I didn't do the dishes last week like I was supposed to, or maybe you found out that I accidentally spilled tea on the hardcopy of Killer Moths file…"

"I thought that file smelled like rosemary…" Robin muttered, then pulled out his T-Comp. Flipping it open, he punched a few buttons and brought up a screen. Turning it around and holding it out for her to see, he asked in a cold voice, "Why is Terra's communicator back on the network?"

Raven sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Dick… I'm sorry… with all the changes in my life, I've realized just how much I miss her… she was the most normal one of all of us… and with all the normality around me now…" she trailed off.

"What if Slade gets his hands on that com, Raven? Did you think of that?"

"I think the fact that he didn't try to kill you at the school the night of the dance kind of proves that he's just not as interested in you as you are in him anymore, Robin. Face it… he dumped you."

"You can stop trying to make jokes, Raven. This is a breach in security, and you're going to fix it. Get the com back."

"No."

"No? Raven, this isn't open for discussion." Robin put his own com away, "Get it back, or I will."

"Dick, she needs to be able to contact her friends if she wants help with something…"

Robin froze and he seemed to figure something out, "How much did you tell her?"

Raven looked away.

"God _damn_ it all Raven, how much _did you tell her_?" Robin shouted.

"Everything I knew. Her memory modification, her adoption, her soul being unchanged…" Raven looked up and locked eyes with Robin through his mask, "I told her everything."

"You…" Robin narrowed his eyes and his mask squinted at her, "I've never known you to be this reckless and stupid, Raven. I have half a mind to suspend you from the Team until you've got your priorities straightened out."

"My first loyalty will always be to my _friends_, Robin. Not the team. That's what makes the Titans what we are… family and friends… we're not the JLA."

Robin looked away. After a moment, he looked back at her, "Fine. She can keep it. But if anything goes wrong… it's on you to fix it."

Raven just glared at him for a moment, then teleported away.

Robin sighed and turned to stare off at the bay some more.

---

Raven appeared somewhere over downtown, floating above even the tallest skyscrapers. Cold wind tore through her cloak and she gathered it tighter around herself to ward off the chill. Staring down at the city below, she growled and flipped over so she was looking up at the clouds.

"He's such an idiot some times."

Her T-Comp started bleeping.

With an even louder growl, Raven yanked the device out. Flipping it open, she shouted, "WHAT?"

_"Um…"_ Tara stared back at her over the connection_, "Is this a bad time?_"

Raven calmed herself immediately, and replied in a softer tone, "No… I've just… I've had a bad night."

_"Yeah… me too."_ Tara looked away, _"I… talked to my parents."_

"Oh." Raven cursed herself. She should have known…

_"They… didn't take it too well… that I had found out."_

"So what did they tell you?"

Tara looked back at the com and Raven saw tears streaming down her face, _"Can we meet somewhere and talk?"_

"I can come to wherever you are." Raven replied.

_"Good. I'm at my apartment."_ Tara smiled weakly, _"Hurry?"_

"I'll be there in five minutes."

---

Raven appeared in the form of a black bird of prey, materializing into herself with her arms out to her sides. As she lowered her and her cloak fell open in the front, she looked around the small apartment she'd just come to.

The walls were a pale yellow color, giving the whole place a light, sunny feel. She was standing in a living room that had a single sofa and a TV on an entertainment stand. A DVD player rested on the shelf under it, and a rack full of various movies stood next to it. Artwork decorated the walls, most of it hand drawn with pencils. A refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, and Tara occupied the attached and open kitchen area.

"Holy shit…" the blonde breathed, a bowl of ice cream in her hand, drenched with more toppings than even Beast Boy put on his frozen treats. She was staring at Raven in awe, "That was… freaky."

"I get that a lot." Raven half grinned.

"And you… wow, Raven." Tara walked a little closer and looked her up and down, "You make that leotard _hot_."

Raven groaned, "Please tell me you're not going to hit on my every chance you get… I already have a friend that does that, and I don't know if I can take another…"

Tara laughed a little, "Well, I'm not gay, so you don't really have to worry about that… just commenting, you know?"

"Thanks anyway." Raven swept out a hand and motioned to the sofa, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah…" Tara sat down glumly, "My folks… they've been really great to me. I mean, they admitted that I was adopted, and they admitted that it was only a few years ago, but they claim they don't know how or why my memory was altered. They've just always let me carry on believing that I've been with them my whole life."

"They were sparing you pain, Tara. I know you don't feel angry with them… but why the sense of betrayal?"

"Aren't parents supposed to be honest with their kids?" Tara looked up at Raven with tears in her eyes.

"All parents lie to their children." Raven rolled her eyes, "When they tell you Santa is real. When they tell you about the tooth fairy. When they tell you they never smoked pot after they bust you for it… it's because they love you."

"Those were some pretty specific examples…" Tara grinned, "Did you have trouble with your parents too?"

"I wish." Raven slumped back, "My Father is an extra-dimensional demon of untold power and I was hardly ever allowed to see my Mother growing up, as I wasn't allowed to feel love at all."

Tara was staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, I get that a lot too."

"Can you tell me… about Terra's past?" Tara looked a little frightened.

"I'm sorry, but no." Raven shook her head, "Robin may have looked into it, but none of the rest of the Titans were ever told about where she was from or what she did before we met her."

"Oh." Tara looked back down at her ice cream and took a huge bite.

"I can tell you though," Raven winked, "that she would have loved this apartment."

Tara laughed and almost spit out her desert.

---

An hour later, Raven and Tara were chatting about nothing. The blonde was feeling much better now that she'd talked her worries out with the her friend, but Raven sensed a little apprehension still.

"What has you so worried, Tara?" Raven asked out of the blue.

Tara blinked at her, then cast her eyes down, "I guess I should get used to you reading my mind huh?"

"I can't exactly turn it off." Raven quirked a smile, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay… I'm just… do you think I'll see Beast Boy again?"

Raven sighed, "Yes."

"Do you think-"

"I don't know." Raven looked up at her friend's eyes, "Tara… I shouldn't have come to see you. I'm glad I did, but I shouldn't have."

"Why?"

"Because of Beast Boy. He's finally started moving on with his life… he has a new girlfriend, he's maturing greatly, and he's going to be playing daddy to a baby that's not even his in five months."

Tara gasped, "What?"

"His girlfriend, one of my school friends. Her name is Hanna, and she's pregnant right now."

"What… so some guy knocked her up and he's just gonna take that?" Tara looked angry.

Raven glared with an icy look, and the blonde shrunk back from her. The dark Titan spoke softly, "She was raped."

Tara's eyes went wide, then she looked down, "Oh."

"Garfield is stepping up to fill a spot that he shouldn't have to fill… and when you come back into his life… I don't know what will happen."

"I… see." Tara looked up, "I wont let him leave her, you know."

"I know. I just… he's never been the most rational person. I don't know what he'll do. He'll be angry with me, but I can take that. I just don't want to see him hurt Hanna because he's still in love with you."

"Is he?"

Raven looked very serious, "He'll always love you. Or, at least, he'll always love Terra."

"Yeah." Tara looked away.

They sat in silence until the clock on the wall chimed midnight. With a soft goodbye and a promise to see her soon, Raven stood up and vanished.

Tara decided to go to bed. She stood up and walked to her room.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

---

Raven stepped into the main room of Titans Tower and locked eyes with Robin, who was just standing up from the computer. He glared at her, and she glared back.

"You went to see her again." He accused.

"She was having trouble after confronting her foster parents. She needed a friend."

"She needs her memory wiped again." Robin growled.

"Careful what you say, Dick." Raven said in a cold voice, "You're starting to sound like Slade."

Robin jerked spasmodically then reached up and tore off his mask. Blue eyes burning with rage, he stomped up to her and leaned into her face, "You want to say that again when I'm in striking distance?"

Raven's eyes glowed white and she floated off the ground a few inches. Black energy crackled around her, "I'll say it as many times as it takes you to realize you're being a complete ass."

"Then go ahead, Raven. See what happens."

"This isn't a fight you can win, Dick."

"We'll see about that." Robin glared.

"Fine. Why don't you stop trying to _act like Slade_?" Raven sneered at him.

Robin didn't even reply. He just belted her across the jaw.

Raven flew to one side and hit the wall. She was absolutely stunned by the speed and power of the punch. She'd been ready for any attack he could make, but it had been so fast she hadn't even seen it coming.

Reacting almost on instinct, she lashed out with her soul self, attempting to wrap him in energy and bind him. Robin dove out of the way and came up with an explosive disk that he aimed at her head. Ducking the bomb, Raven flew to one side and telekinetically hurled every knife in the kitchen at him.

Robin jerked out his staff and extended it, deflecting all of the sharp projectiles in a few swipes. He charged back in, knowing Raven was weaker in close quarters. Raven flew forward and met him, slashing at him with black talons formed of her soul self. They exchanged a few blows then sprang apart.

Tensing, they prepared to leap back at each other when an explosion erupted in front of them. Both of them looked to the elevator and saw a rather grim looking Speedy with an arrow drawn with a glowing tip.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded.

Robin turned his glare on Raven, then relaxed and put his staff away, "Nothing. I'm going to bed." And he stomped off.

Speedy turned to his girlfriend and lowered his bow, "Raven… what the hell?"

"It's nothing. I just-"

"Raven." Speedy walked over to her and stood in front of her. Lifting her chin, he stared into her eyes. "Don't push me away."

"I went and saw Tara today. Dick got mad."

Speedy was silent for a moment, then shook his head, "I don't think that's a good reason to blow apart the living room." He said.

Raven looked around. The kitchen had been torn apart when she had ripped all the knives out of the drawers, and the wall next to the TV was blasted by Robin's explosive. They had torn through half of the sofa in their hand-to-hand combat, and knives were sticking out of every wall, the floor and the ceiling.

"Oh." Raven blushed a little, "I… kind of told him he was acting like Slade."

"That's cold." Speedy shook his head, "Raven… you know better than to set him off like this."

"I do… I'll apologize when he's more rational."

"Good. For now… let's just go to bed."

"Okay." Raven nodded in a miserable way, "I've… had a long day anyway."

"Tell me all about it." Speedy took her hand and led her to the elevator.

"I will… just… hold me for right now." The dark Titan stepped into her boyfriends embrace and he held her tightly.

"Okay, Rae. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. The doors to the elevator shut, and the Tower was silent once again.

---

Closing Notes: I'll really try to get the next one up sooner.

Next Time: The Past - Part Three: Donna Troy


	5. The Past III

Timelines

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: Sorry this took so long. As a bonus, I finished the rest of the story. Read and Review!

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans.

---

The Past – Part Three: Donna Troy

---

Eighteen-year-old Donna Troy sat on the toilet in the bathroom of her small apartment in New York's Upper East End, staring at a little white stick in her hands. She wore a loose gray tank top and running shorts, her feet left bare. She pushed some of her long black hair out of her face and muttered the same mantra she'd been muttering for the past ten minutes.

"Please don't be a plus, please don't be a plus, please don't be a plus…"

She moved her hand off the top of the stick and stared at the small window that showed the blue results of the test she'd just taken.

"Fuck."

---

Two hours later, Donna was pounding on a door in Gateway City. She was now dressed in tight jeans and three inch black pumps, but her tank top remained in place. The leather jacket she wore over it rattled with dangling bits of mettle. It was a gift from Roy, something he'd said would give her a more 'punk' look.

"Diana!" She shouted, "Come on, I know you're home!"

The door was yanked open and a rather pissed off looking Amazonian Princess glared out at Donna, "You had better be here to tell me that we need to save the world _right now_, or I'm going to show you why I'm Wonder _Woman_ and you're Wonder _Girl_."

Donna winced, "Uh… it's not about world saving… just my world."

"I refuse to let you borrow my lasso so you can find out if Harper stole your diary again."

"Diana… it's about Terry."

"Terry…?" Diana motioned with a hand to prompt Donna to elaborate.

"Terry Long."

"Your history professor?" Diana looked confused.

"Uh… yeah."

"What about him? Is he failing you?"

"What? No! I'm doing fine in his class!"

"Then what?"

"I'm… uh… dating him."

"Oh. No wonder you're doing fine in his class…"

"Diana!" Donna stomped her foot and glared at her older sister.

Diana giggled a little, "Okay, okay… so boy trouble huh? Well… not really a boy is he? What is he, thirty?"

"Twenty-eight." Donna huffed.

"Oh, only ten years older than you." Diana shook her head, "So what's so dire with Terry that you had to come pound on my door when you know I was in peace talks half way around the world for twelve hours last night?"

Donna shoved her sister into the apartment and kicked the door shut behind them. She steered the half dressed woman to the couch and sat her down, then stood in front of her and clasped her hands together.

"I'm pregnant."

Diana's eyes widened and she shot up out of her seat, "What? Donna, I told you… all of your Sister back on the island… Donna, you've made yourself a slave to this man?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "Diana, this is the real world out here… men don't make woman their slaves like in the old times before the Amazons, and Terry knows I could break him in half in less than a second. Please… I don't need the wrath of the Amazon Princess right now, and I don't need Wonder Woman to scold me… I need my sister. I need Diana."

Diana's eyes softened a little and she relaxed. "Okay… sit down. We need to talk."

"About what?"

Diana leveled her best glare at Donna, and the younger girl suddenly figured out how her sister made hardened criminals piss themselves, "You retiring from the superhero life. Today."

---

It was just past 10:00 pm when Donna arrived at her next destination. She'd always thought Gotham was a polluted cesspool of crime and corruption, and didn't really see why anyone would bother trying to save it, but all the same, it's where one of her best friends lived. She found him tying up four unconscious thugs in a back ally.

"Having fun tonight?" she asked with a smile as she descended from the sky and landed next to him.

Robin looked over at her with a scowl, "What do you want, Wonder Gir?"

Donna frowned, "Do you see me wearing spandex?" she motioned to her tank top and jeans, "You can call me Donna, Dick."

"Don't call me that while I'm working, _Donna_." He scowled deeper and shot off a grappling line, swinging up into the night. Donna sighed and flew up after him.

"You know," she said as she caught up to him and flew along as he swung from building to building, "you could stop and actually have a conversation with me instead of doing your best Batman impression."

Robin alighted on a building ledge and growled at her, "Fine. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Would you please stop being a jerk?" she stuck one hand on her hip and glared at him.

Robin sighed and sat down, "Donna… I'm not in a good mood right now."

"I caught that, thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Just to see you… I called the manor and Alfred told me you were out."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Her eyes softened and she floated over and sat next to him, "Maybe because you took three armor piercing rounds in the legs and chest?"

"That was five months ago." He shook his head.

"Normal humans don't heal in five months from that kind of shit, Robin."

He shook his head, "There's work to be done, and Batman can't do all of it."

"No, he can't… but he'll have to learn to deal with that soon anyway, wont he? You're off to Hudson University in a few months…"

Robin looked away, "I'm not going."

Donna's mouth dropped open, "What? Dick, you were so excited! And you already had classes picked out, and-"

"I can't… Donna, I need to get out of Bruce's shadow… I want to be my own crime fighter… not just Batman's sidekick anymore."

"Dick…"

"I'm going to Jump City, out on the west coast. I hear they've been having trouble with some super baddies lately, and the JLA can only do so much."

Donna just shook her head, "What about Wally? Who's gonna be his dorm mate?"

"He'll be assigned one."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed, "Have you told Bruce yet?"

Robin shook his head, "You're the first."

Donna was quiet for a moment, then swiped at her eyes. Robin looked over, slightly shocked, "Donna? Don't cry! I mean, it's not like we'll never see each other again! I'll come back sometimes, and you and Roy and Wally and I can all get together when we need to and bash some would-be world destroyers into the ground-"

"No, we wont." Donna shook her head.

"What? Why wouldn't we?"

"Because I'm quitting, Dick. Permanently."

He paled, "What? Why?"

Donna looked over at him, and smiled, "I'm pregnant, Dick. I'm gonna have a baby."

He was still for a moment, then his eyes grew wide, "You mean… you're having _sex_ with someone?"

Donna was suddenly reminded that Robin was only fourteen, and she burst out laughing, "Yes, Dick. I'm having sex with someone."

"And… I mean… will he be a good father?"

"I think so… I'm… rather in love with him."

"Who is it?"

"Uh… my history professor."

"That Terry Long guy? Isn't he a bit too artsy for you?"

"I happen to like the arts, Dick."

"Man…" Robin grinned a little, "I always thought you'd become a lesbian or something…"

"Just because I'm an Amazon doesn't mean I don't like guys, you idiot."

"Heh." Robin smiled a little, "I guess… that means we wont see each other much, huh?"

"You can always visit."

"Actually… I'm kind of planning on giving up my civilian identity. I'm just going to be Robin when I'm out on the west coast… it'll be dangerous if I visit a happy family… enemies and all that you know…"

Donna's face fell, "Oh." She floated up and away from him, "I see."

"Donna… you know, you don't have to quit…"

"No, you're right." She shook her head, "enemies and all that…"

"Donna, I-"

"I'll maybe see you around in the next twenty years sometime." Donna cut him off. "Bye, Robin." And she flew off into the night.

---

By the time she arrived in Star City, Donna had stopped crying. It was quite late, and she'd been up for almost twenty hours. It was fortunate then that her next friend was much easier to find than Robin had been.

"Waaaa!" Speedy shouted as he fell from a building top.

"No!" Green Arrow prepared to leap after him, but Donna flew in out of nowhere and grabbed the younger archer before he could hit the ground, "I've got him!" she shouted up to the bearded man, "Go ahead and finish up!"

"Thanks, Wonder Girl!" Green Arrow shouted back, and turned back to his fight on the rooftop.

Donna grinned down at Speedy, and saw him looking up the bottom of her shirt from where she held him under his arms. He was grinning.

Donna dropped him again.

"Waaa!" he shouted again as she swooped down and caught him once more just a few feet from the ground. Setting him down, she grinned at him. "No more peeking."

"Aw! But you have such a great rack!"

"I swear, you make Dick and Wally look like a couple of perfect gentlemen."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "They're just prudes. Any guy age thirteen and older should know a great set of tits when he sees them."

"Right." Donna rolled her eyes.

"So what brings you to Star City this late at night. And out of costume?" Speedy grinned, "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Just wanted to see you one last time… before I quit."

_"What?"_

"Yeah… I uh… I've been sleeping with this guy, and-"

"Wait… wait…" Speedy looked a little dizzy, "Trying to picture you naked and fucking like a wild animal… oh yeah…"

"Roy…"

"Okay… so what? You're whoring it up at collage, and…? What? You get knocked up?"

"Uh, yeah."

Speedy's eyes popped open, "No way! Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Yeah… so… new baby means no more crime fighting…"

"Yeah, yeah! No kidding!" Speedy stepped up to her a little closer and winked, "Though, to be honest, I always thought I'd be the one to knock you up…"

She rolled her eyes, "You would."

"Aw well!" he threw his arms around her and hugged, "Congratulations! And may the sex be good for the rest or your life!" he stepped back, "This guys is going to step up, right? He's going to be a father to his child?" Donna almost laughed at how serious Speedy was all of a sudden. He looked ready to march straight to New York and beat the Terry senseless if he wasn't going to be act like a father.

"I don't know." Donna chuckled, "I'm going to go tell him as soon as the sun comes up."

"Okay… if he doesn't, you call me okay? I'll show him what arrows feel like in your-"

"Thanks, Roy." Donna grabbed him and hugged him firmly, "Really."

"No prob." Roy grinned, being six inches shorter than his older friend, and pressed his face further into her breasts, "Mmm…"

Donna shoved him away and flew up into the sky, "I'm telling all of your girlfriends about you as soon as you start to date them."

Speedy had the good sense to look terrified.

---

Terry Long opened his apartment door at 7:00 am the next morning, still trying to put on his tie. "Yeah?" he asked the young woman standing outside.

"Terry, it's me. If you'd look at your visitors through your peep hole like a sane New Yorker, you'd know that." Donna shoved him back into the apartment, and kicked the door shut behind her.

"Heh. Sorry Donna."

"Stop trying to strangle yourself. Here, hold on." Donna pulled him around so he was facing her and deftly finished tying his tie knot. "There."  
"Thanks." Terry leaned down and kissed her, his beard and mustache tickling her face. She giggled. "So what brings you here so early? Couldn't wait another two hours to see me at class?"

"We need to talk." Donna grew serious, but still smiled, "Now."

"Um… okay." Terry walked into his apartment a little ways and sat her down on his couch. Sitting next to her, he adopted a serious face, "I know our relationship is… kind of unprofessional of me Donna, but…" he trailed off, seeing the happy look on her face, "What?"

"I love you too."

"Really?" he looked a little nervous, "Because we haven't really used the 'love' word yet, and I really feel like we connect…"

"That's good… um… I'm pregnant."

Terry stared at her.

"Yeah, that was kind of my reaction too."

"You're… going to have a baby?"

"Our baby." Donna corrected. "You're the only guy I've slept with… ever."

"Oh." He looked a little shocked, "Um… well, in that case…" he slid of the couch and down on one knee, "Let's do it right. Donna, I want you to marry me."

It was Donna's turn to looked shocked and blown away, "What?"

"I know it's only been a few months, but Donna… hunny I love you more than anything. I know this is real, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I… Terry…" Donna flung herself into his arms and the two of them fell to the floor, "Yes! I accept! Ohmygod! I'll marry you, Terry Long, and we'll love each other forever, and the baby will have a good home, and… oh, Diana is going to flip!"

Terry kissed her, then laughed a little nervously, "Yeah, about that… Wonder Woman is going to kill me…"

"I'm quitting the super hero life, Terry." Donna smiled down at him from where she lay on top of him on the floor, "I'm just Donna Troy from now on. Or, I'll be Donna Long when we get married, I guess…"

"Yeah… I love you, Donna."

"I love you too, Terry."

"I'm going to cancel my classes for the day."

"Do it after we make love. Right now." Donna started to yank off the tie she'd helped him put on earlier, and Terry grinned, tugging her shirt up and over her head.

As they lay in bed later that morning, Donna rested her head on his chest, and sighed in a dreamy manner. They were so happy, and she knew that it would be that way for the rest of her life. Love, and joy, and Dick would come around and see that he needed to be someone other than Robin. Roy would be a great uncle, and Wally was going to be coming to the university in a few months. Her life was looking like it was going to shape up into a happy dream.

Sighing again, Donna snuggled up to the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

---

Closing Notes: Review!


	6. The Present III

Timelines

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: The next one! THIS chapter will leave you saying, "Uh… Jake? What the holy fuck are you doing?"

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titnas.

---

The Present – Part Three: Jenny

---

Jenny walked down the sidewalk away from Hanna's new apartment with a slight frown on her face. Raven had been kind of mysterious about what she was doing, and it made the pink and blonde haired girl worry. Usually, Raven had no problem explaining exactly why she didn't want to hang out with anyone.

Whatever the dark Titan was up to, Jen was sure it wouldn't end well. Raven had been rather distant since Speedy had left town to wrap his cases back east, and that was never a good sign with her. The other girls had noticed it too, but they had decided to stay out of it.

With a sigh, Jenny decided she would walk across town back to her own residence, rather than hail a cab.

---

Later that night, Jenny walked into her 'apartment.' It was actually an old storage room attached to a hardware store that had gone out of business several years before. It screamed 'evil lair', but the former villain found it to her liking for just that reason.

The storage room was large and open and housed her bedroom, along with a mini-fridge off to the side in a small dining area. Cyborg had helped her to modify the plumbing in the bathroom off to one side so that it had a shower as well as several sinks and a toilet. The only other door aside from the entrance and the bathroom led out to what used to be the hardware store proper, but now housed all of her workout equipment and a twenty foot roped off square for sparring matches.

After she made sure the door was locked firmly (it wasn't one of the best parts of town she lived in) she stripped off her shirt and tossed it at the hamper. Walking across the room in just her shorts and sports bra, she kicked off her shoes and socks as well.

As she walked past where she had most of her clothes hung up on portable bars, Jenny stopped and glanced at herself in the full-length mirror she used for dressing. She stared at her reflection for several minutes, then peeled her shorts off slowly. Her hand traced the thin white scar on her upper thigh where Shrike's sword had slashed her. As she inspected it, the scar on her right arm caught her attention and she turned it over to look more closely at her forearm. The ugly mass of scar tissue was from where the power inhibiting/tracking chip had been cut from her arm by the same sword.

Quickly stripping off her bra as well, Jenny stood in front of the mirror, completely naked. She counted the most noticeable scars on her body. One on the right side of her stomach, where the bullet had punched it's way in and lodged against a rib. Turning, she looked at her back, where another round had blasted into her but failed to pierce the thick muscles there. Turning back around she squinted at the one that had blown clean through her shoulder.

Her right hand came up and slowly traced around the circular scar on her left breast from the bullet that had taken a thumb sized chunk out of her heart, then down across the scar along her sternum from where they had cracked her chest open to pull it out.

It was only after her fingers reached the end of the nine-inch surgical scar that she noticed the tears falling from her eyes. Crouching down, she leaned against the wall in her cold dwelling, naked, shivering and sobbing.

---

Robin stood staring up at the clouds that were passing over the bay, his anger at Raven still surging through his body. His dark musing were brought to a halt when his T-Comp started buzzing. Grabbing it out, he flipped it open, "Robin here."

_"Dick? Hey, it's Jenny."_

"Jen?" Robin arched a corner of his mask, "Are you okay? You're crying."

_"No… I'm not."_

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

_"No… yes… I don't know…"_

"Jenny… are you naked?"

He saw her look down at herself over the connection, then a blush colored her cheeks a little,_ "Damn… sorry, I forgot these things had video…"_

"I can't see anything…" Robin blushed too, "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything…"

_"No worries…"_ she seemed to debate for a moment, then spoke again, _"Can I see you? I… I really need someone to talk to right now."_

"Sure. You want to meet me somewhere…?"

_"Can you just come to my place? I don't really feel like leaving."_

Robin smirked a little, "Only if you put some clothes on by the time I get there."

Jen grinned back in a weak manner, _"Sure thing."_

_--- _

Jenny had put on a loose fitting white t-shirt and black silk pajama bottoms by the time the knock came at her door. She walked over and opened it, sighing with relief as the Boy Wonder stepped up, "Hey… you doing better? Your face is still wet." He brushed some tears from her face and wrapped an arm around her, holding her to him for a moment before letting her go. She stepped back and held one arm, then looked up at him.

"I'm... no. I'm not okay." Jenny stepped back and let him in, locking the door behind him. He glanced around with an arched eyebrow, "No windows."

"I like to sleep in the dark." Jenny padded across the bare concert floor to her bed and plopped down on it, "I... I called because..." she trailed off, "I don't know why I called you. I just wanted someone to talk to about this shit, I guess..." she looked away.

"What shit?" Robin walked over and stood in front of her with crossed arms.

"The whole... being scared of guns and... God, Robin, I don't want to die."

"No one wants to die, Jinx-"

"Jenny."

"Jenny. Sorry." Robin shook his head, "It's just a matter of whether or not you're willing to put your life on the line for the greater good. You don't have to want to loose it... you have to want to live to see a better tomorrow. That's why we fight."

"I guess..." Jenny looked back up at him, "I'm just... you understand, right? You know where I'm coming from?"

"Of course. I was shot up pretty bad when I was fourteen. It was one of the things that made me leave Batman and come out here." Robin unfolded his arms, and peeled off his mask, "It wasn't as bad as you, but it was still pretty... well, I wouldn't get close to anyone with a gun for a long time. I used grapplers and bird-a-rangs to disarm people before I got close to them."

"I can't even _look_ at a gun..."

"I know. You turned down the Titan invitation Jenny, and I understand that. It's always open if you ever want to join, but if you don't think you can, then you wont be able to."

"Yeah..." Jenny looked up at him with her pink eyes, "Thanks for stopping by."

"Never a chore." Robin sat down next to her and slung an arm around her shoulder, "I have an hour or so to kill... you want to order Chinese?"

Her face split into a grin, "Sure. Let me grab the phone book."

---

Robin laughed a little as Jenny slurped up her lo-mein. The blonde and pink haired girl glared at him, "What?"

"Raven told me you eat like a starved boar. I just always thought she was kidding around." the corners of his blue eyes crinkled a little as he laughed, and Jen smiled fondly.

"You should take your mask off more often. You have pretty eyes."

"Heh. Rule number one for asking super guys to take off their masks... don't tell them they look _pretty_."

"Oh hush. You're just being picky now."

"I do not have pretty eyes."

"Fine!" Jenny threw her hands up, "Your eyes make your face a thousand times more handsome!"

"_More_ handsome?" Robin waggled his eyebrows at her, leaned in and leered.

Jenny paused for a moment, then leaned in and kissed him.

Robin's eyes popped wide open, and he froze. Jenny's eyes were wide as well, disbelief written plainly in their pink depths. Neither one of them made a move to pull away though, and after a moment, they deepened the kiss and both of their eyes fluttered shut. They slowly started to lean back, then fell over, Robin laying on top of her. Jenny's hands moved up his back and clutched her to him, and his hands tangled in her hair and pressed against her back, crushing their bodies together.

After a minute, Jenny jerked her head to the side and pushed up on him. He sat up off of her with a confused look on his face while she shook her head, "No... damn it, no."

"Jen? I... what-"

"I'm sorry." Jenny turned away from him, "That was stupid. We shouldn't be... I mean, Vic and I kind of have a thing going, and you're dating Kori... we can't do this, Dick."

He stuttered for a second, then nodded dumbly, "Yeah... I mean..." Robin looked away as well, "Fucking hell..."

"Yeah."  
"This is more Roy's area than mine." Robin stood up, "I think I should go... I have a patrol to do and..." His T-Comp buzzed and he yanked it out, "What?"

Beast Boy's voice crackled over the voice only link, _"Dude! I've called like twenty times!"_

"Try twice. Sorry I didn't pick up the first time. What is it?"

_"Vic and I are pinned by whack jobs with assault rifles down in the Bowery! Get your butt down here and help!"_

"BB… did you just give me an order?"

_"Duuude!"_ Beast Boy whined, _"_Please _come down and help?"_

"I'll be there in three minutes. Hold on."

_"We'll be waiting!"_ and the line went dead.

"You need to get going." Jenny still wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah." He smoothed his mask back over his eyes, and looked back at her as he reached the door, "I'd still like to be able to stop by and hang out, Jenny."

"I'd like that too." Jen looked over at him with a weak smile, "Go get 'em, tiger."

"Heh. I'll see you later." and he was out the door and gone.

Jenny stood up quickly, and ran into her gym. Without even bothering to put on gloves or wrap her hands, she started pummeling the hanging punching bag, mercilessly beating it into oblivion as she mental berated herself for being so stupid.

---

A few hours later, Jen was bandaging her torn and bloody hands while pondering the nights events.

She had kissed Robin. And he had kissed back. And they had made out.

It was completely unreal to her.

How had they… it's just seemed so right when she did it, and he had kissed back, and…

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked out loud, and looked back over at her mirror. The face reflected back was a little sweaty, but still her. She scowled, "I like Vic. He's a great guy, and I miss hanging out with him. I should call and make a date for tomorrow."

The words had no feeling to them. With a moan she realized that while he was preferable to the snotty rich brats she'd been around at WJCIE, she really clicked with Robin a ton better. But Robin was dating one of her friends, and it was wrong to steal your friend's boyfriends. She wasn't a villain anymore, and couldn't act like on.

Especially not when she knew that Starfire would blast her into little chunky bits for messing around with Robin…

"Oh, who the fuck am I kidding?" Jenny kicked up off her bed and stalked to her clothes. Yanking out a tight black tank top and a pair of leather pants, she started looking for her ass kicking boots, "I need to hit someone…" she muttered in an angry manner.

Jenny's apartment was right on the border of the East End and down town. Since it was so close to the 'bad' part of town, it was cheep, and no one screwed around with it. At the same time it was close to the 'good' side of town, so she still had access to the nightlife and shopping districts.

The former HIVE agent considered the East End to be her neighborhood though, so that was where she went when she was looking for something to do. It didn't take long.

"All the money, bitch! And your ring!" the mugger yelled, brandishing a knife.

"My husband gave me this ring for our tenth anniversary!" the ragged looking woman that was being mugged cried, "Please, don't take it!"

"Give it to me, bitch, or I'll cut your fuckin' finger off!"

"Please!"

"Oh, you askin' for it, bitch!"

"Don't! No! Don't hurt me!"

The mugger jerked forward, then back. Suddenly, he was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall of the ally they were down. His face was pressed against the brick, and his knife was twisted from his hand in an expert fashion.

Holding him against the wall, Jenny sneered at him, "You give bad guys a bad name." She growled. Hauling back a fist, she slammed it into his back, right in his kidney on the left side. Yanking him off the wall, she slammed a knee into the middle of his back, then brought her other fist around and punched him right in the mouth, knocking several of his teeth out. As he fell to the ground, Jen flexed her fingerless glove clad hands and spit on him. Stomping her foot down on his hand, she made sure most of the bones were broken before she turned to the woman and smiled at her with glowing pink eyes, "You can go now."

The woman fled for her life.

Cackling like a madwoman, Jenny stepped out of the ally and looked right just in time to see a fist flying at her. Ducking, she back pealed, off balance.

"He had a friend…" she muttered as she back flipped away, avoiding another punch. As she landed and prepared to use her powers to take her assailant down quickly, a particle detonation arrow slammed into him, blasting him off his feet. Jen stood up straight and looked around.

Speedy dropped down next to her a moment later, and grinned, "How's tricks, Jinx?"

"Jenny." She frowned at him.

"Hey, the hardcore bitch I saw back in the ally crippling that poor bastard was _not_ Jenny Wrangler."

She frowned at him, "I had that last guy." She jerked a thumb to where he lay on the ground, moaning and clutching at the burns on his chest.

"Eh." He shrugged, "What brings you out here fighting the good fight anyway? Did you finally except Robin's invite?"

"No… I…" she rubbed her temples, "I really don't want to talk about Robin right now."

"Um… okay. Whatever that means."

"It's complicated."

"Was he a jerk? He was a jerk to me."

"How?" she jerked her head back towards her apartment and they started walking.

"He called when I was just pulling back into town and told me to hit the streets. Apparently he had to pull most of the team for medical emergency."

"What?" Jenny paled a little.

"Beast Boy got shot in the leg. Nothing serious, but you know how Robbie takes these kinds of things."

"Damn… Hanna's gonna flip."

"Yeah." Speedy nodded, then glanced at her, "What's up? You seem really distracted."

"I'm just… Hell, I don't know."

They walked in silence until they reached her apartment, and stopped outside the door. As Jinx unlocked the four deadbolts, Speedy grinned at her, "You know, I can think of a way or two to take your mind off your troubles."

"I bet you can. And the fact that I'm wearing a tight top and tighter pants probably has nothing to do with that, huh?"

"Well, you know how much I like hot girls in tight outfits. It's why I'm a super hero."

"Somehow, that sounds reasonable coming from you."

"Heh." Speedy leaned on the doorframe as she stepped in and turned around to face him, "You gonna be okay?"

Jenny grabbed his shirtfront and yanked him forward. She pressed her mouth to his and kissed him firmly for several second before shoving him back off her doorstep. "I'll be fine now." She winked, "Night, hot shot." And she slammed the door in his face.

Speedy blinked at the door for a second, then poked down past his belt, "God I hope Raven never finds out about that…"

---

As Jen tossed her leather pants across the room, she shook her head. She'd made out with Kori's boyfriend, and kissed her best friend Raven's boy both in the same night. "I'm such a fucking slut." She smiled, "But… it's nice, somehow."

As she pulled on a long t-shirt and prepared for bed, a knock sounded at her door. Rolling her eyes, she walked back over, yelling, "Damn it all, Roy, it was a joke! I'm not going to fuck you tonight!" She yanked open the door and shouted, "Got it?"

A young woman stared back at her, a shock of spiked read hair falling over one side of her head and covering one of her bright green eyes. She was wearing a black leather get up that practically screamed super villain, and was clutching her left arm with her right hand. Jenny's eyes grew wide when the face clicked.

"Selinda?"

"Hey Jenny." The former HIVE agent grinned, "Mind if I stop in? I got shot earlier, and I'm bleeding to death."

Jenny blinked at her for a moment, then pointed dumbly, "I thought you died on that job in London."

"I did." She winked, "But Shimmer's back, baby, and I have some great news for you."

Jenny stepped out of the way and motioned her in. As the red head walked into the apartment, the blonde one took a step out and looked around. Satisfied that no one had seen the villain enter, she ducked back in, slamming the door behind her.

---

Closing Notes: Review!


	7. The Future

Timelines

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Opening Notes: Bwa ha ha!

Standard Disclaimers apply. I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

The Future – Ties That Bind

* * *

Jinx rolled over and pulled the sheets up to her chest, just covering her breasts. She grinned across the open expanse of her apartment at the young man dressing there. He was just smoothing his eye mask back in place when she spoke in a sarcastic tone, "You can leave the money by the door on your way out."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jenny." He turned and glared at her, his bare chest rising and falling in an exaggerated sigh, "I didn't realize this was a flowers and mix tapes kind of thing." He turned away again to find the top of his uniform and scowled, "This is sex, Jen. Nothing more."

"Nope." Jinx flopped back, "Nothing more at all."

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing… just… what if she finds out?"

"She won't."

"I think Raven already knows."

"Then why is she letting it go on?"

"Probably because she loves us both and doesn't want to see us get hurt."

He was silent for a moment, then finished putting on his uniform and swept out of the apartment, leaving her naked and alone once again.

* * *

Beast Boy laughed a little, "Hanna, are you sure Raven said she'd be over here?"

Hanna pulled him by the hand through the Westbrook Mall and nodded with a happy smile, "I know you're useless, but she might be able to help me find a cute outfit to wear to Becka's dad's party."

"Why can't you wear the dress from the dance at the WJCIE?"

"Aside from the fact that I tore the crap out of it while I was running around playing vigilante with Ginger?"

"Oh yeah… forgot about that…"

"Yeah, you would. You do it every night."

"Not every night."

"Whatever. Now if I'm not mistaken, we'll find Raven just over here at the Hot Topic…"  
"What the hell is Raven doing at the mall without Star?" Beast Boy asked, "I mean, she doesn't really like shopping by herself."

"She said she was meeting a friend here. I'm sure since we're in the area, she wont mind hanging out with us too."

"What friend?"

"I dunno. She didn't say."

Beast Boy scratched his head, "Raven doesn't have too many friends… I think I know… all … of them…" he trailed off as he spotted the dark Titan standing in the corner of the store, holding a baby-tee up to the slim torso of the blonde girl she was shopping with. Hanna blinked at him, then looked over at the pair.

"You know her friend?"

"I…" Beast Boy couldn't talk.

Raven suddenly looked up, then over at them. Hanna swore she grew even paler when she saw Beast Boy. The green changeling took a staggering step forward and held out a shaking hand, "Terra?" he whispered.

Hanna's head snapped around and she locked eyes with Raven. As the violet eyed girl saw the hurt and betrayal start to form in the blue eyes of her pregnant friend, she stepped forward, "Hanna, Gar… I can explain…"

Hanna turned and ran from the store, and Beast Boy just looked at Raven dumbly. Tara stepped up next to the dark Titan and whispered, "Um… busted?"

"Yeah…" Raven sighed, "Busted."

* * *

"You… you… _bitch_!" Janice screamed, and staggered away from where Ami sat on the sofa, tears streaming down her face, "I can't believe… after everything we've been through… all the times we've been together… you slept with him! _Him_!"

"I'm sorry, Jan!" Ami sobbed, "I told you, I was drunk, and he was being so nice… I just… I didn't know what I was doing until we were already done… and at least I'm telling you!"

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Janice demanded, taking a step towards her roommate.

Ami glared up at her through wet eyes, "It means that you never told me about when you had sex with that Bethany chick a week after we moved in here."

Janice's eyes grew wide, and she took a step back this time, "How did you… I mean…"

"How'd I find out?" Ami laughed bitterly, "Beth told me a few days later when I told her to stay the _fuck_ away from you. That girl is poison, Janice."

"I know that _now_… any way, you and I weren't even together then!"

"Oh, so when you fucked me _two days_ after her, we weren't _together_?" Ami demanded, standing up to her full five foot four height.

Janice shrank back from the rage of her lover, "I… we weren't…"

"I'm sorry I slept with Rodger, Jan, but don't you dare… _don't you dare_… try to make me out to be a slut and yourself out to be a saint. We both know differently."

Janice fell to the floor and held her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!" she wailed, "I'm sorry!"

A moment later, Ami was crying and hugging her, "Janice… baby, we're okay, you know? It was just one time, and he used protection and everything… we're gonna be okay… you and me."

"I know… I just… I love you so much, Ami…"

"I love you too Jan…"

"Really?" Janice snuggled into her lovers embrace.

"Janice…" Ami murmured, "I would die for you."

* * *

Star stroked his head, pushing some of the black hair from his eyes. He rested against her bare breasts, breathing evenly. His naked body pressed against hers under the sheets of the large bed, seemed to fit perfectly.

"I… don't know how to feel right now." He said.

"Happy?"

"I guess. I just worry about you."

"Why is that?"

"What if…" he trailed off.

Starfire closed her eyes and shook her head, "No…" she opened them and looked up at the slowly rotating ceiling fan, running her hands through his ebony locks.

"Robin will never find out about us…"

* * *

Jinx locked pink eyes with the green ones across from her, "No." she said.

The black leather clad vixen smiled in an almost kind sort of way, "Jenny, baby… it's not exactly a question of choice at this point. You're in too deep. You'll have to play by the rules now."

"Selinda-"

"Look, Jen. We're standing in a vault full of money we just stole, our faces and names exposed, and the only witness that can bust us is right here. Unless you want to go back to prison…" she trailed off and stared down at the man kneeling on the floor between them. He was sweating and praying silently under his breath.

Shimmer looked back up, "Pull the trigger, Jinx."

* * *

Cyborg sighed and sat down next to the blonde heavily. She smiled over at him and then back out at the kids she was watching.

"How've you been?" she asked.

"Oh… you know. Heart break and butt kicking. It's just how my life goes."

"Well, we always like it when you come here."

"Sarah… even after everything that went on between us?"

"Vic, just because we broke up, doesn't mean I hate you. I'd say you're the best man I've ever been with, actually."

"Heh… you sound like you want to give it another shot."

"Do you?" she turned a kind smile on his frowning face.

Cyborg stared for a good long time then nodded, "Yeah. I do."

Sarah stood up and kissed his cheek lightly, "I'm free for dinner tonight if you are."

* * *

The sword slid easily out of the dead guard's skull, and she flicked it to one side, flinging the blood off of it. As she jumped down from the ledge she was standing on, she grinned at her father, her half mask exposing her mouth.

"Next time you're interrogating a prisoner, try to leave them alive a little longer." Slade told her in a kind of teaching tone.

"I'll try." Ravager nodded, "But at least we found out where they have the nuke. Are you sure your plan will work?"

"Of course." Slade replied, "When we give it to Psimon, he'll naturally want to destroy the first major city he can, and Jump just happens to be very convenient. The Titans will try to stop him and be torn apart from the inside out."

"Cool." Ravager sheathed her sword as she thought about the destruction of the Titans, "Oh Daddy…" she hugged his arm, "This is going to be _so_ much fun…"

* * *

Becka gripped her best friend's hand and pleaded with her, "Just one more push, Hanna… one more good one…"

Hanna groaned low in her throat and bore down. Becka glanced over just in time to see the torrent of blood and the doctor's face turn pale under his mask.

As the cry of the child's first breath split the room, the heart monitor droned out a long, low note of it's own.

* * *

Tara looked at Raven, standing before her in a sweeping cloak and drawn hood with a half smile, "Hey there, Raven. What's up?"

Raven lifted her head so Tara could see her face inside the hood. She was frowning, and the blonde girl swore she saw a tear at the corner of her friend's eye, "I'm sorry, Tara." Her cloak whipped in the wind and an edge of it flapped past Tara's shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"Raven, what-" Tara broke off as she noticed Raven's cloak was longer than it had been a moment before. She turned in shock and saw that it was wrapping around her, "Raven, what are you doing? Raven!" Tara screamed as the cloak enveloped her, then all was dark, cold, and Nothing.

* * *

"So this is what it's come to?" Robin asked as he pulled out his staff and extended it.

"I guess so." Raven nodded, sweeping her cloak back and dropping her hood. She pulled out her T-Comp and tossed it aside. Robin did likewise.

"Don't hold back." He ordered.

"I don't plan to." Raven replied.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

There was a two second pause, then the two charged each other, intent to kill written plainly on their faces.

* * *

Becka held her cell to her ear, "Carrie? It's Becka… yeah. It's about Hanna… she…" the brunet girl trailed off and started to cry all over again.

* * *

"Ay-mae?" Janice's southern accent was back in force, "Baby? Talk ta me girl!"

"Told you…" Ami smiled, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth, "I'd die for you…"

As her hand went limp in Janice's, the dark haired girl screamed.

* * *

Donna blinked at him as the news sank in, "Dick… what are you saying?"

He just stared back at her, the blood staining the side of his face making the message all too real, "I'm sorry, Donna. I…" he trailed off and reached out for her.

Donna fell back from him and Speedy rushed over and caught her before she could hit the ground. The black haired Amazon stared up at the sky for a moment, then an unearthly wail broke from her throat.

"No!" she screamed at the heavens, "Not my baby! Not Robert! _NO_!"

* * *

Jinx stared hard at Raven through the dust that swirled though the rubble. With every building within a block of them leveled, the sun was able to shine down on them, making the decimated cityscape even more surreal.

"Almost by yourself…" Jinx smiled, "You defeated four of the Fearsome Five, with only a little help."

"The Titans did it together." Raven replied, a frown etched on her face, "Jenny… don't do this."

"But I have to. Don't you see Raven?" Jinx was almost begging, "You're a good guy, I'm a bad guy… this is how it has to go down."

"You're not… Jenny, how can you say that? You've practically been a Titan for almost a year now!"  
"But I'm not… Robin was right about me." Jinx took up a combat stance, "I'm the fifth member, Raven. And now… it's just you and me."

Raven raised her hands and black energy swirled around her, "Jenny… please… I don't want to fight my own sister…"

"Neither do I, Cassie." Jinx raised her hands as well and pink energy crackled around the area, "That's why I'm Jinx… and you're Raven."

* * *

"What now?" Terra asked.

Robin stared across the battlefield at the two crumpled forms. As he started to walk towards them, he replied, not even looking at her, "We bury our dead."

* * *

"The ties that bind us are sometimes impossible to explain. They connect us, even after it seems like the ties should be broken. Some bonds defy distance, and time, and logic. Because some ties are simply… meant to be."

Ties That Bind

A Teen Titans Fan Fiction by Jacob McDonald

Now available.


End file.
